A Cold Friendship
by Missy Loue
Summary: This story takes place in Resurrection F. When Frieza is finally revived and at the near end of his training, he hears that Whis is taking disciples! He asks and Whis agrees to train him. Frieza arrives on the planet to discover that Whis is also training Goku and Vegeta! Whis forces them to work together! How will the rivals stand each other!
1. A Cold Friendship

Frieza panted heavily as he did push ups at 500 times normal gravity. He was in his final form, doing his best to get stronger. He heard the door open and the gravity went down. He looked over to see Sorbet walking toward him, looking nervous. Frieza sighed angrily and rolled over, sitting on the ground.

"What is it now?" he growled.

"W-Well, Lord Frieza, we have a problem," said Sorbet, "The Southern Galaxy has declared war on us."

"What?! Again?!" Frieza shouted angrily.

"Y-Yes, sire."

Frieza sighed deeply and got up, glaring out the window. He turned and walked toward the door.

"Where are you-"

"I need a drink!" he barked.

He slammed the door shut and stormed toward his chambers, the soldiers moving out of his way and bowing. He got to the room and poured himself a glass of wine. He took a drink and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

The stress was getting to him. If something like this happened with Cooler, he'd be fine with it, knowing they were at equal power levels. But this?! Being defeated by a mere Saiyan?!

He took a deep breath and glared out the window, thinking about the fight. The power. The pain. The first feeling of true fear. It made him murderous!

"L-Lord Frieza," Sorbet said as he walked into the room, "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine." he growled as he took another drink.

"Well, we need orders on the war." he said sternly.

"Can you give me at least an hour?!" he shouted angrily.

"Y-Yes, sire!"

Frieza felt his headache spike and rubbed the bridge of his nose, growling. Sorbet whimpered nervously and took a step forward.

"W-Whis is taking disciples," he suggested, "And recent discoveries show that he is Lord Beerus' trainer!"

Frieza went wide eyed and turned his head toward Sorbet slightly, "Sorbet, if you are lying to me, it's your head."

"No, Lord, of course not," he exclaimed, "He is taking trainees and I was thinking, maybe you'd like to join him!"

"Hm... fine, schedule a meeting in an hour," Frieza said with a smirk, "Thank you for telling me this."

Sorbet bowed and walked out of the room. Frieza sat down on his throne and finished his wine, setting it on the arm of the chair. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, relaxing.

He sat there for an hour, then a strange zipping sound caught his attention. His eyes snapped open and he saw Whis waving at him.

"So, you wanted to see me?" he asked happily.

"Yes, as you know, many years ago, I was defeated by Son Goku," he said sternly, "I would like you to train me, so I can finally get my needed revenge."

Whis smiled mischievously and nodded, "Of course... but are you sure about this?"

Frieza nodded, "Yes, is there a problem?"

"No! Of course not," he said happily, "But you'd have to resign your throne."

Frieza went wide eyed and sat up quickly, "Why?!"

"I hear you are at war with the Southern Galaxy," he said, his smile fading, "We'd be training all week except for Sundays and you couldn't command an entire empire while training."

Frieza groaned and sighed angrily, "F... Fine."

"Alright! I shall see you tomorrow!" Whis said before disappearing.

Frieza's eyes narrowed as he thought about this. He had a strange feeling... as if Whis was up to something. He brushed it off and sighed.

"Sorbet! GET IN HERE!" he shouted.

Sorbet stumbled in and bowed.

"You're in charge again." Frieza hissed.

"W-What?" Sorbet stuttered.

Frieza sighed deeply and leaned his elbow on the arm of the chair, resting his chin in his hand.

"I'm resigning my throne." he growled.

"WHAT?!" Sorbet shouted in surprise.

"I have to train with Whis and I won't have time to manage an empire this big." he said firmly.

"B-But-"

"No further words, you are in charge until I return!" he barked.

Sorbet stared then glared at the ground, "Yes, sire."

Frieza took a deep breath and got up, "If my empire goes to ruin while I'm gone thanks to you, I'll make sure you and your entire family get into hell!" 


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

Frieza glared out the window, his arms crossed. He heard the door open and turned his head to see Sorbet walk in.

"Lord Frieza, Whis is here to take you to the castle Lord Beerus resides in." he said with a bow.

He sighed deeply and nodded, "Fine, I'll be there soon."

Sorbet nodded and walked out of the room. Frieza turned and looked around his throne room. He sighed shortly and walked out of the room to see Whis waiting for him.

"Now, are you-"

"Yes! I'm sure!" he snapped.

Whis smiled and nodded, "Well, there's no turning back now."

Frieza nodded and put his hand on Whis' back. There was a loud zipping noise then they reappeared on Beerus' planet. Frieza looked around with wide eyes and heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome, new trainee!" a voice cheered.

He went wide eyed and turned to see an archway decorated with flowers and a banner saying, WELCOME. Then, he saw them.

Goku and Vegeta.

Goku's face fell at the sight of Frieza. He was wearing a party hat and Vegeta was staring at Frieza with wide eyes.

"Frieza?!" they both shouted angrily.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THEY'D BE HERE!" Frieza bellowed.

"Mhm, I wanted it to be a surprise," Whis said with a grin, "For all of you."

"You're training him?!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

He nodded, "Yes."

"He tried to destroy Earth!" Goku shouted.

"You said it yourself Goku, people can change." Whis said happily.

"You're going to train that filthy tyrant?!" Vegeta barked.

"Actually, he resigned his throne to train with me."

"I don't care what he's done! He should burn in hell!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh! Well, guess what," Frieza hissed, "You don't burn! It's just being stuck in one place with a band of plush animals dancing around YOU!"

"That sounds fun-"

"SHUT UP!" Frieza bellowed.

Goku glared at Frieza, "Well, our images of hell are very different."

"Oh, VERY," Frieza drawled, "I got put in there because of that half blood."

"Trunks?" Whis guessed, "He's only a child! Well, I suppose the future one..."

"Yes, the future one." he growled.

Goku took a step toward Frieza and powered up, "There's no way I will let you get stronger."

Frieza laughed and smirked at him, "Oh really, monkey? How are you going to stop me?"

Goku went Super and charged at Frieza, but Whis appeared in between them. Goku went wide eyed and stopped quickly.

"No fighting." Whis said sternly.

"B-But-"

"Frieza will be training with me and that's that," he said firmly, "You all will have to get along."

Frieza glared at them and they glared back. Whis smiled and folded his hands behind his back.

"Now, why don't we get on with training?"

Frieza grumbled quietly then nodded. Goku sighed deeply and Vegeta scoffed.

"Fine." Frieza spat.

"Okay..." Goku muttered.

"Whatever." Vegeta hissed.

"Alright," Whis cheered, "I have a challenge."

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"A race." Whis said happily, "I'll be changing the planet's gravity to 500 times Earth's gravity."

Frieza nodded and crossed his arms.

"You race across the entire planet in 3 minutes," Whis explained, "If you reach here before the others, you will be allowed to eat, but the others won't be allowed to eat for the rest of the day."

Goku went wide eyed and his jaw dropped, "But I can't go for that long! Master Roshi did that to me once! I nearly died!"

"Well, then let's make this a little harder," Whis said happily, "How about, you can't transform into any Super form."

They nodded and Whis waved his scepter. Frieza went wide eyed as he felt his weight increase. He took a deep breath and crouched down.

"Start." Whis sang.

Frieza started running and saw Whis flying above them, watching. He stared then looked ahead of him, realizing something. None of them would get there in time without transforming... but Whis said nothing about powering up.

Frieza looked at Whis, who cast him a wink. He powered up to the point of where he wasn't transforming and his speed increased.

"HEY! Isn't that cheating?!" Goku shouted, already breathless.

"I said nothing about powering up, did I?" he asked.

The Saiyans went wide eyed and powered up quickly. Frieza was already far ahead, almost finished. He saw the finish line and smirked. He looked behind him to see Goku and Vegeta catching up with him. He turned his head away and crossed the finish line.

"Congratulations, Frieza," Whis said happily, "You've won!"

"No!" Goku shrieked.

Frieza panted heavily and the gravity lightened up. He let out a sigh of relief and sat down. Goku gasped for air and fell flat on his face. Vegeta sat down and breathed heavily.

"That's not fair," he barked, "Frieza..."

"He's just smarter than you." Whis said with a grin.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

Frieza laughed and Vegeta growled angrily.

"Whatever..."

"He's correct." Frieza said with a smirk.

Vegeta glared at him and rolled his eyes. Whis smiled and sighed happily.

"It's always nice to make new friends." he said happily.

"We're not friends." they growled.

Whis went on smiling and turned, "Well, how about a talking exercise? Telling each other your secrets, maybe playing games."

They went wide eyed and shook their heads quickly.

"Well, you better start getting along," he said happily, "Because you're stuck with each other until my training is finished."

Frieza scowled and crossed his arms, "Fine."

This was almost as bad as being in hell! But he had to go through with it... if he was careful, he could study Goku's movements and be able to counter them. He had to stay here until the training was complete.

 **A/N**

 **Hey! Got done with the chapter. When the internet was down, I was craving to write in this! So, I'll publish the next chapter as soon as I can! I really love doing this because Frieza is my favorite villain on DBZ. My favorite good guy would be Whis, cause he's funny. Well, I'll get working on the next chapter, see ya!**


	3. Starting Out

Frieza glared at the ground. It had been only 2 days since they started training, most of the time they were ignoring each other. But it was getting harder to ignore them. He hadn't returned to his ship, he stayed here since Whis didn't want him secretly running his empire.

"Alright, since I've noticed you 3 have been avoiding each other, I have a group training session," Whis said happily, "You have to win a sparring match against me, but you have to work together!"

"Come on!" Goku whined.

"Ugh! This'll be irritating." Vegeta growled.

Frieza remained silent, glaring at the ground.

"Frieza? Are you okay?" Whis asked.

"I'm fine." he growled.

"I bet he's grumpy because he hasn't had his wine yet." Vegeta teased with a smirk.

"Shut up, you overgrown monkey!" he shouted angrily.

Vegeta's smirk faded and Goku stepped in.

"It's not that anyway!" Frieza barked.

"Well, let's get started," Whis said happily, "No transforming."

They nodded and crouched down. Whis set the gravity to 100 times Earth's normal gravity. Frieza powered up and charged at Whis. Goku and Vegeta launched forward. Frieza tried to punch Whis, but he easily dodged. Goku flew over and tried to get Whis into a full nelson. Whis slipped out of it easily and smiled. Goku growled and threw a punch. Whis tilted his head to the side and Goku ended up hitting Frieza right in the nose.

Frieza went wide eyed and yowled in pain, holding his nose.

"Oops! Sorry!" Goku said worriedly.

"Oh my," said Whis, "You should learn to control."

"You filthy monkey!" Frieza barked.

"It was an accident!" Goku said with a nervous smile.

Vegeta smirked and laughed. Frieza glared at him and growled angrily, his fists clenched.

"It's not like you have any brains either!" he hissed.

Vegeta went wide eyed and scowled at Frieza. Frieza growled and Whis chuckled.

"If I were your enemy, you'd all be dead by now." Whis said happily.

"He should be more careful!" Frieza barked.

"I agree, Goku, you should be more careful," Whis said with a smile, "But if that happens again, go on with the fighting."

Frieza growled and nodded.

"And Vegeta, Goku, you're too tense."

"It's not my fault," Vegeta shouted, "Of course I'm going to be tense around the very alien that destroyed the planet I was going to rule!"

"Yeah! He tried to kill me then he tried to destroy Earth!" Goku spat, pouting.

"Well, if you think about it, you should be thanking Frieza." Whis said as he smiled.

"WHAT?!" the Saiyans exclaimed.

"Well, Goku, if it weren't for Frieza, you would have never been sent to Earth and made all your friends," Whis said happily, "And Vegeta, if it weren't for Frieza, you probably would have never gone Super and still be under his rule! And you would have never met Bulma."

They stared then looked at Frieza, who was staring at Whis with wide eyes.

"Bulma? Who's..." Frieza began, looking toward Vegeta.

Vegeta glared at the ground and Frieza smirked.

"Oh ho ho! You found yourself a woman?" he asked.

Vegeta scoffed and Goku nodded.

"I remember when you told me girls were gross." Frieza laughed.

Oh, shut up!" Vegeta barked.

"Still, if it weren't for Frieza, none of that would have happened!" Whis said with a smile.

Goku looked at Frieza and chuckled nervously, "Well... I hate to say it... but thanks!"

"Whatever." Vegeta spat.

"And Frieza, if it weren't for the Saiyan, you would have probably never achieved your Golden form," Whis said happily, "And you probably would have never achieved so much in the universe."

Frieza stared and crossed his arms, "I guess you're right..."

"Well, why don't we continue?" Whis asked.

They nodded and charged at him. Frieza kicked Whis in the back of the knee, making him almost trip. Whis smiled and dodged his punch. Goku threw a few kicks, which Whis dodged.

After they finished, the 3 trainees were exhausted. Frieza was panting heavily, sitting on a boulder. Goku was almost asleep and Vegeta was barely able to breathe. Whis smiled happily and chuckled.

"I need to go for a moment, you 3 can talk until I come back." he said before disappearing.

Frieza grumbled and Goku sat up.

"Soooooo... how was your empire the last time you checked on it?" he asked.

"Fine." he spat.

There was a moment of silence that Goku broke.

"Are you married?" he asked awkwardly.

"Why would you like to know?" he asked, perking a brow.

"Just wondering, I'm married and so is Vegeta."

Frieza went wide eyed, "What?! I already knew you were married, but Vegeta?!"

"Yeah! He got married to my best friend, Bulma."

Vegeta glared at the ground and a smirk spread across Frieza's face.

"I suppose he has children?" he asked.

"Yep! A son named Trunks!" Goku explained.

"Shut it, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted.

"Why should he," Frieza asked, "I raised you part of the time, so I should know this."

Vegeta glared at him and Frieza laughed.

"I really wish I could hit you." Vegeta growled.

"And I wish I could kill both of you," he said as he relaxed back, "But we don't always get what we want."

"You haven't changed a bit." he hissed.

"You either." he growled.

"Well... Whis wants us to get along, so we should at least try!" Goku said sternly.

"Easy for you to say," Frieza barked, "You're a brainless barbarian!"

Goku pouted and Frieza rolled his eyes.

"Still..." Goku mumbled.

"I never wanted to be around _you_ 2," Frieza snarled, "I thought I alone would be trained."

"When Whis told us we'd be getting a new training buddy, he said we knew him," Goku said with a frown, "I thought it was gonna be Gohan..."

"I assumed Trunks." Vegeta muttered.

"And you got me." Frieza said with a smirk.

They nodded and Whis reappeared next to Goku silently. Frieza and Vegeta saw, but Goku didn't know. Whis leaned over to his ear and smiled.

"I'm back." he said happily.

Goku yelped in shock and jumped out of his seat. Frieza and Vegeta both laughed and Goku stared with wide eyes.

"You scared me!" he exclaimed.

"You should be ready for anything," Whis explained with a smile, "Especially if you're going to be training with your 2 rivals."

Goku stared then nodded, "S-Sure..."

"Now, why don't we have a snack break?" Whis asked.

Goku nodded and Vegeta shrugged. Frieza sat down on a boulder and watched the fish pass. He didn't really have to eat. To be truthful, he was starting to not feel the burning hatred he felt on the first day, but he didn't feel good either. He wanted to be back in his throne room, even if only for a minute.

 **A/N**

 **Done! I might not do another chapter for a week, but nothing more! Just some stuff that I need to catch up on, so I'll be back soon! Bye!**


	4. Soon, We'll Be On The Same Level

Frieza panted heavily, falling to his knees. Whis had set the gravity to 600 and the three were barely making it through.

"I thought you three were stronger," Whis said calmly, "I guess I was wrong."

"We can do this!" Goku said breathlessly.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta barked.

"What?! I'm just-"

"He's right, Goku! You better shut your mouth!" Frieza snapped.

Goku stared then grumbled quietly as he struggled to get up. Frieza growled and managed to get up, but was swaying as he tried to keep his balance. Goku managed to get up and grinned.

"YAY-"

He was cut short when he fell flat on his face. He let out a muffled cry of pain, making both Frieza and Vegeta burst out in laughter. Goku lifted his head up, his nose now bleeding.

"That really hurt!" he whined.

"Try again! Maybe it'll make you stronger!" Frieza called.

Goku rolled his eyes and got up shakily. Whis sighed deeply and smiled.

"Alright! On to the next step-"

His scepter made a buzzing noise and he looked over, grinning.

"Oh ho ho! Training will have to wait!" he said happily.

"WHAT?!" Frieza shouted.

"Mhm! Bulma made a delicious meal and I have to get a taste!"

Frieza groaned angrily and crossed his arms, "I'm not going."

"Fine! But Beerus may wake up and you'd have to deal with him," Whis said happily, "He tends to be cranky."

Frieza went wide eyed and grumbled, "Fine..."

Whis smiled and they all put their hands on his back. A sudden zipping noise made Goku jump and they appeared in a strange, but beautiful. It looked like space, but streaks of black, purple, white, and navy blue were flying past them. Frieza stared and noticed familiar scenes happening in them. He saw himself as a child, sleeping in a crib in a white beam. He saw another with him fighting Goku on Namek in purple beam.

"What is-"

"These are your memories," Whis said calmly, "White resembles the far past, purple resembles the regular past, blue is the near past, and finally black is the present."

Frieza saw a Saiyan pod leaving the planet in a white beam and his eyes narrowed as he saw Goku in it.

"Wow! Frieza! The baby you was so innocent!" Goku exclaimed as he watched a white beam pass by.

The beam had Frieza playing with Cooler in it, but Cooler looked extremely annoyed. The infant Frieza let out an echoed giggle then the beam disappeared. Frieza stared then glared at the ground. It showed Vegeta next as a child, training with the Saibamen. He panted heavily then Nappa walked in. Nappa said something inaudible and Vegeta froze. The beam disappeared and Vegeta stared with wide eyes.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Whis said happily.

Frieza nodded slowly and watched as their entire lives passed by. He saw his child self destroying his first planet while laughing. It flew by quickly and showed King Cold telling him about the Saiyans and the legend about the Super Saiyan. Everything suddenly disappeared and they reappeared on a familiar grassy terrain. Frieza sighed angrily as he looked around, seeing the familiar sky and landscape.

"Alright! Bulma should be around here somewhere." Whis said happily as they started walking.

Frieza looked around then saw a group of familiar people all talking by a body of water one would call a pool. The people saw Goku and Vegeta.

"Hey! Where have you guys been?" Gohan asked.

"Training." Goku said simply.

"Bulma! You sent a message showing you have a new dessert!" Whis said happily.

"Yep! It's called a chocolate fudge sundae." the woman said happily.

Whis laughed happily and walked off. Gohan spotted Frieza and went wide eyed.

"FRIEZA?!" he shouted in surprise.

The other warriors looked over and powered up. Frieza went wide eyed and they charged.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Goku said worriedly as he ran in front of Frieza.

The warriors stopped quickly and stared with wide eyes.

"He's trying to be good now," Goku said calmly, "We're training together!"

They stared then the midget Frieza remembered as Krillin walked over.

"He could command an entire army to destroy Earth right now, though!" he said nervously.

"Actually, he can't," Whis said, his mouth filled with ice cream, "He resigned his throne to train with me."

"Still... I don't trust him." Gohan grumbled.

"I'm right here, ya know." Frieza hissed.

"He won't hurt any of you, we'll make sure of that." Goku said happily.

Frieza heard a gurgling behind him and turned to see a small infant smiling up at him. He stared and Gohan went wide eyed.

"P-Pan! Get away from him!" he said worriedly.

Frieza glared at the child, but she went on smiling and giggled. A woman ran over and picked her up, backing away from Frieza quickly. He grumbled and walked over to the pond, sitting on a boulder and watching the goldfish swim by. Goku started talking with the others and Vegeta just stayed near Bulma, keeping a close eye on Frieza.

Frieza sat there for what felt like hours then Krillin walked over.

"Just wondering... do you remember me?" he asked.

Frieza looked at him and nodded, "Yes, I killed you."

Krillin smiled nervously and nodded, "Y-Yeah..."

"Alright, you got your answer, now leave." he growled, resetting his gaze at the fish swimming.

He nodded and walked off. Frieza sighed angrily and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He heard some laughing behind him.

"Good job, Frieza! You didn't kill him!" Goku called.

"What? You want me to?!" he barked.

Goku shook his head and smiled, "Just telling you!"

Frieza grumbled and looked away. He sighed deeply and Whis walked over.

"Time to head back!" he said happily.

"That was quick." Goku said happily.

Frieza got up and walked over to Whis, placing his hand on his back. Goku and Vegeta walked over and they disappeared. Frieza watched Goku's early life, examining the stages. They reappeared on Beerus' Planet and Whis let out a sigh of happiness.

"Back to training!" he said happily.

"Great!" Goku said happily.

Whis smiled and yawned, "First, I want two of you to fight the third one."

Frieza went wide eyed and Whis pointed to him.

"You and Vegeta will fight Goku, no transformations, no techniques, no chi, simply yourself."

They both smirked and Goku went wide eyed.

"But I-"

"You can do it, Goku." Whis said happily.

Goku sighed and crouched down. Frieza and Vegeta got into a fighting stance and Whis flew back slightly.

"Begin."

They charged at Goku, who barely dodged their punches. He had a worried expression as he blocked their attacks. Frieza punched then grabbed Goku's ankle with his tail. He threw Goku to the ground and kneed him in the stomach. Vegeta flew down and punched him across the face.

"Every man for themself!" Whis called.

Vegeta smirked and punched Frieza in the face. Frieza growled and kicked him away. Goku got up and kicked Frieza, sending him crashing backward. Frieza slid on the ground then charged back at them. Vegeta got up and punched Goku in the face. Goku staggered back and Frieza sweep kicked him. Vegeta took this opportunity to punch Frieza in the neck. Frieza staggered back and growled angrily.

"Last man standing wins!" Whis said happily.

Goku jumped up and tackled Vegeta, sending punches to his face, chest, and stomach. Frieza launched over and wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck. Goku got up at this time and before Frieza could do anything, he punched him in the stomach. Frieza went wide eyed and staggered back, falling to his knees and hacking up blood. Vegeta was now freed and Goku brought him down with a kick to the face.

"Goku wins!" Whis said happily.

Frieza growled and got up shakily. He fell back down to his knees and coughed up blood.

"You okay, Frieza?" Goku asked.

"I'm fine!" he barked.

"Ah, it's so fun watching you 3 fight." Whis said with a sigh.

"Then this must be _so_ entertaining!" Vegeta hissed.

Whis nodded and helped Frieza up. Frieza sat down and panted heavily. Goku smiled and chuckled happily.

"Don't worry! We'll all be at the same level soon enough!"

 **A/N:**

 **Hi. Thanks for all the support and soon we'll be on chapter 5! If hadn't read my blog page, it says that I won't start another fan fiction until I reach the fifth chapter of the one I'm currently working on. I'm going to start one, it'll be about Vegeta's daughter, but it's not Bulla (AKA Bra). Don't worry! I won't stop writing in this one cause I love it! And I got a review from a guest. They said, 'why didn't Goku use the Kaioken times 20 in the race? He could've won easily!' Well, I wanted Whis to base it off of pure skill and intelligence, but I forgot to mention it. I hope you enjoyed! BYE!**


	5. Dream Or Vision?

Frieza sparred with Goku, both going all out. Goku threw a punch that Frieza dodged. Frieza kicked him in the side, but Goku was able to grab his tail and throw him toward the ground. Frieza stopped and panted heavily. He looked back at Goku to see he was sitting on a tree branch, his eyes closed. Frieza stared with wide eyes and flew over, waving his hand in his face.

That monkey was asleep!

"WAKE UP!"

Frieza glared as Goku scrambled awake, stuttering and looking around frantically. Whis smiled and tapped Goku on the head with his scepter.

"Goku, get up, you were falling asleep." Whis said happily.

"S-Sorry! I didn't really get any sleep last night..." he said sadly as he got up.

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked.

"Just a weird dream- vision- thing." he said sternly.

"What?" Frieza spat.

"I dunno." he said with a shrug.

Frieza face palmed and shook his head, "You're an idiot."

"What?!"

"You just said you dreamed of something," he snapped, "Then when we ask, you say you don't know!"

"Well, I don't," he said as he got up, "It's all a blur!"

"What do you remember?" Whis asked.

"Hmm... explosions," he said sternly, "Lots of explosions and screaming!"

"Maybe it's a sign Frieza's gonna snap soon." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" he hissed.

"No... it was like a space ship." he said as he thought.

Frieza perked up slightly and turned to him, "What kind of space ship?"

"I can't remember, but I know it was a space ship!" he said with a nervous smile.

Frieza stared then sighed angrily, crossing his arms, "Well, we were in the middle of a sparring match."

"O-Oh! Sorry!" he said worriedly.

"Well, I'm sure it was just a dream." Whis said happily.

Goku nodded and charged at Frieza. Frieza dodged the kick and grabbed his leg, throwing him over his shoulder. Whis and Vegeta flew off and started sparring. Goku punched Frieza in the face and kneed him in the stomach. Frieza grabbed Goku's shoulders and flipped over him, kicking him in the back. Goku yelped in pain and turned, kicking him in the face. Frieza staggered back then took a deep breath.

"What ya doing?" Goku asked.

Frieza suddenly launched forward, raising his fist, but then kneed him in the stomach. Goku hacked up blood and fell to the ground.

"Winner: FRIEZA!" Whis said happily as he dodged Vegeta's attacks with ease.

Goku got up and rubbed his stomach, "That hurt..."

"At least I won for once..." Frieza grumbled.

"Yeah! Good for you!" Goku said, panting heavily.

"Watch out!" Whis called.

Frieza looked over to see a chi blast hit him right in the face. He fell back and blacked out.

* * *

Frieza looked around. The leader of the Southern Galaxy, Nektryn, was in a throne, smirking. Frieza stared then realized the throne he was sitting in was his. He went wide eyed and tried to move, but his muscles refused.

Nektryn had light blue skin with navy blue long hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were entirely red and he had fangs. His ears were pointed and his finger nails were sharp. He was wearing the normal armor, but it was all black with a red cape behind it.

"Lord Nektryn," a servant said as they walked in, "We are closing in on the empire!"

"Perfect," Nektryn said darkly, "Soon, I'll be the ruler of the universe, Frieza was a fool to leave his empire."

"Nektryn-"

Frieza was cut short as he felt a stinging pain on his cheek.

* * *

Frieza awoke and sat up quickly, panting heavily.

"Are you alright, Frieza?" Whis asked as he stared uncertainly at him.

He looked around then got up, "I'm fine..."

"That slap got ya up." Goku said with a smile.

"You slapped me?" Frieza growled.

"No, Vegeta did."

Frieza rolled his eyes and got up.

"You were talking in your sleep," Whis said sternly, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine!" he barked.

"You were whispering like Nekatar... or-"

"Nektaryn..." Whis said, frowning.

"Yeah! That's it!" Goku said happily.

"The leader of the Southern Galaxy," Whis said sternly, "Are you worried about something?"

Frieza shook his head, "Lay off it."

Whis sighed and nodded, "Alright... back to training."

Frieza nodded and Whis smiled.

"We're gonna try something a little different," he said as he flew up a bit, "How about a nice heart felt talk?"

They all went wide eyed and stared at him.

"A-Are you serious?" Vegeta asked.

"No," Whis said shortly, "What we're really gonna do is run around with these on your torsos."

He snapped his fingers and a giant band appeared on their torsos. It was very heavy and even Goku was having trouble keeping his balance.

"And you're going to stay atop of these."

He snapped his fingers again and 3 long metal poles appeared. Frieza grumbled and flew up shakily. He got on and took a deep breath.

"Let's make this more interesting." Whis said happily.

He waved his scepter and a glass of water appeared on their heads and 2 others in their hands. Frieza closed his eyes and centered himself in the middle of the pole. He wasn't having much trouble, but could hear Goku and Vegeta trying to get their balance. He heard a thump and opened his eyes to see Goku lying on the ground.

"It's down to Vegeta and Frieza." Whis said happily.

"What's all that ruckus? I'm trying to sleep." a familiar voice said drowsily.

Frieza went wide eyed and looked over to see Beerus walking out toward them. He sneezed and a blast came toward Frieza. Frieza dove out of the way and hit the ground. Vegeta laughed victoriously and the bands around them disappeared.

"Well, good morning, Lord Beerus," Whis said happily, "We're just training."

"Ah, wait... when did Frieza come back?" Beerus asked, walking over and examining Frieza.

Frieza got up quickly, "I-I was wished back only a few months ago."

"Oh, is that so?" Beerus asked.

He circled him then went over to Whis.

"What does he offer?"

"Entertainment," Whis said happily, "Seeing the 3 fight is funnier than I thought!"

"Ha! Well, that's good to know," Beerus said with a yawn, "But can ya keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"Y-Yes, Lord Beerus... sir!" Goku said nervously.

Beerus yawned and walked off. Frieza let out a sigh of relief and sat down.

"Alright! Why don't we call it a day?" Whis asked.

Goku nodded and yawned, "I am getting tired."

He walked over to Vegeta, who placed his hand on his back before they both disappeared. Frieza got up and stretched.

"Frieza, why don't you get some rest?" Whis asked.

He nodded and walked off. Nektryn was on his mind... and that dream... what could it mean?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I'm working on the new fan fiction which I have decided would be about Vegeta's daughter! But it'll be rated T (I don't want to take any chances). I hope you all enjoyed, cause I gotta plan for this fiction that might go well! See ya!**


	6. Keep A Secret

"THE EMPIRE IS MINE!"

Frieza jolted awake and panted heavily. He sat up and walked out of his room to see Vegeta, Goku, and Whis all talking happily.

"Oh! Sorry, did we wake you?" Whis asked.

"No... but it's not a bother." he growled.

"Perfect! Then we can start on the training!" he said happily.

Frieza nodded and rubbed his eye. Whis smiled and they walked out to the training area.

"First-"

"W-Whis, sir, can I say something?" Goku asked nervously.

"Of course."

"Uh... I had one of those dreams again..." he said nervously.

"Yeah, I did too." Vegeta growled.

"How strange..." Whis said with a smile, "Frieza, did you share a dream as well?"

"Uh... no." he lied, crossing his arms.

"Oh, well, it is strange, but we can set it aside for now." Whis said happily.

Frieza nodded and Whis paired them up. Today, he was sparring with Whis while Goku and Vegeta sparred. Frieza threw punches and powered up. Whis dodged his attacks and yawned.

"You sure have gotten stronger, but you're still no match for me." he said happily.

Frieza growled and landed a punch. Whis smiled and swept his staff under him, making Frieza lose his balance. Frieza fell onto his back and Whis threw him up with his staff. He staggered slightly and threw a flurry of punches, Whis dodging all of them with ease. Frieza growled and powered up. Whis chuckled happily and smiled at Frieza innocently.

"Well well well! You sure are putting an effort into this, aren't you?"

Frieza rolled his eyes and launched over, throwing punches swiftly. Whis smiled and jabbed his scepter at Frieza. Frieza barely dodged it and grabbed Whis' staff with his tail, kicking him in the chest. Whis' scepter suddenly vibrated and he held his index finger up.

"One moment please." he said as Frieza let go.

Whis looked into the blue orb and went wide eyed, "Oh dear..."

"What?" Frieza asked.

"Oh! Uh... nothing," he said, rather sternly, "I have some business to attend to... and it'll take a while, so the day will be cut short."

Frieza stared then nodded. Goku and Vegeta stopped and Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm, disappearing. Frieza lowered to the ground and went off to his room, training quietly.

* * *

Goku arrived on Earth with Vegeta and stretched.

"Wonder why Whis had to leave so soon." he said happily.

"I could care less." Vegeta growled.

Goku rolled his eyes and walked into Capsule Corp. with Vegeta. Jaco was talking urgently to Bulma and looked rather worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked sternly.

They turned to him and Bulma walked over.

"Jaco says that Frieza's empire has been taken over by some 'Necter' guy." she said fearfully.

"Nektryin! Nek. Tryn!" Jaco said sternly.

"His empire has been taken?!" Goku exclaimed.

Jaco nodded, "By the ruler of the Southern Galaxy, Nektryn. He and Frieza had been at war for a long time."

"What does he look like?" Goku asked.

Jaco sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a picture. It had a strange man on it.

The man had light blue skin with navy blue long hair. His eyes were completely red and slanted. He had fangs and was wearing all black armor with a matching cape. His nails were sharp and black, but looked to have crusted red blood on the tips. He was sitting in a throne and smirking.

"He looks like the real deal!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, and he is." a voice said behind them.

Goku yelped in shock and jumped back, turning to see Whis standing behind them.

"And he's stronger than you are now." Whis said darkly.

"W-What do we do," Goku exclaimed, "Frieza will flip out!"

"That's why you won't tell him." Whis said sternly.

"What?! But he-"

"If he finds out his empire was stolen, he'll most likely go off and end up being killed," he said darkly, "Nektryn... he was my first disciple, and after I finished his training, he went out and started to kill and destroy everything in sight... I wish I could have seen the evil in his heart before I trained him."

"S-So, he's almost as strong as you?!" Vegeta shouted.

Whis nodded, "That's why I don't want you going off and telling Frieza."

Goku was still for a moment then nodded, "Okay..."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Fine."

Whis sighed and glared at the ground, "Nektryn has a power, the power to reach into someone's mind and turn them against each other. Other than that, he can cause severe headaches that can immobilize the target for days, and that's with you 3! If he tried it on an Earthling, they'd probably die."

Bulma whimpered, "D-Do you think he'll come to Earth?"

"Possibly, but if he does, contact me immediately." he said sternly.

"Will do..." she said nervously.

"It is amazing Nektryn got to Frieza's empire in such a short amount of time," Jaco said sternly, "What's his plan?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it won't be good for the health of the universe." Whis said darkly.

"Yeah... from what it sounds like, this is really bad." Goku said sternly.

"It is, and I want you to promise you won't tell Frieza," Whis said sternly, "Pinkie swear."

"Pinkie swear? What is this? Middle school?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"A pinkie swear is originally where you keep the promise, or lose your pinkie," Whis said darkly, "The less pinkies a person has, the less trustworthy they are."

Bulma stared with wide eyes then nodded. Goku and Vegeta nodded and Whis smiled.

"Thank you." he said before disappearing.

"Well, I should get back to HQ," Jaco said with a short sigh, "I'll see you guys later."

They waved and he ran off. Goku sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead.

"This is bad..." he muttered.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to save a few things for the next chapter! So, I hope you enjoy the story and stay on alert for the next chapter, cause I'll be working on it frequently! I'll see you guys later! Bye!**


	7. Whis And Nektryn's Past

Whis glared at the ground as he arrived on Beerus' Planet. To think that Nektryn got control over Frieza's empire amazed him. Then again, the alien had never ceased to do so even in his younger days.

* * *

100 years ago...

Whis smiled as he watched the fish in the water swim by. He heard a zipping noise behind him and turned his head to see a small boy.

The boy had light blue skin and navy blue hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail. He was wearing ragged brown clothing and had entirely red slanted eyes with dark tear looking stripes leading down his cheeks. He looked to be 4, if not, 3. He had fangs and his nails were sharp.

The boy fell to the ground and Whis went wide eyed, getting up and walking over.

"Hello?" he drawled, poking him with his staff.

The boy remained unconscious and Whis sighed. He looked to be straight out of combat...

Whis picked him up and carried him to a room. He put him on a bed and used his chi to heal him. The boy remained asleep, so Whis waited for him to wake up. While waiting, Whis checked on Lord Beerus and ate some leftover Orona fruit. He sat down again and the boy's eyes opened.

"Ah! You're finally up!" Whis said happily.

The kid sat up and looked around, "Where am I?"

"Lord Beerus' Planet," he said simply, "I'm Whis."

He nodded and got up, "W-Where are my parents?"

"Well, you just appeared on my planet using some teleporting technique." Whis said with a shrug.

"O-Our planet was being attacked by the Saiyans," he said worriedly, "I remember! They sent me off!"

"Oh, then I suppose your planet is gone." Whis said with a frown.

The boy went wide eyed and tears started to well up in his eyes. Whis went wide eyed as he started crying. Whis sighed shortly and got up.

"Now now, crying isn't going to bring them back," he said with a smile, "How about I bring you some desserts from Planet Oaknai?"

He looked at Whis and sniffled, wiping his tears, "A-Are you really Whis?"

He nodded.

"Can you do that time thing and bring my parents back?" he asked tearfully.

Whis sighed and shook his head, "I believe you are part of a race called Varokai, correct?"

He nodded.

"It would take hours to arrive here," he said sadly, "I'm afraid I can only turn back time to three minutes ago."

The boy glared at the ground and nodded.

"So, what's your name?"

"N-Nektryn." he said nervously.

"Well, Nektryn, are you hungry?"

He nodded.

"Come along, I have plenty of foods." he said happily.

Nektryn smiled slightly and followed him to the dining room. Whis pulled out a bowl of soup and put it on the table. Nektryn sat down and started eating hastily.

"So, just how old are you?" Whis asked.

Nektryn looked at him and swallowed, "15."

Whis went wide eyed and chuckled, "Well, I do suppose Varokai people do mature slower than other races."

Nektryn nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Mister Whis, for helping me."

Whis smiled and sat down next to him, "No problem."

Nektryn finished eating and got up. Whis smiled and stood.

"Well, why don't I get you a room for you to stay in."

Nektryn went wide eyed and stared at him, "Y-You mean, I'll be staying here?"

Whis nodded, "You have nowhere else to go and I could never put a child out in space alone."

Nektryn smiled and suddenly latched his arms around him. Whis smiled and pat him on the back. He let go and Whis led him to a small room. Nektryn looked around and touched the bed.

"Until we find you a fitting orphanage, how about you show me how strong you are, I hear your race has high strength!" Whis said happily.

"Yeah! I-I won the Children's Fighting Tournament!" he said happily.

Whis smiled and knelt down, "Well then, punch my hand."

Nektryn went wide eyed and nodded as Whis held his hand up. He punched it, surprising Whis. He was stronger than Whis expected.

"W-Well, you sure are strong." he said as he got up.

Nektryn smiled up at him and Whis smiled back.

"Why don't you go to bed?" he asked.

"Varokai can't sleep," Nektryn said with a frown, "They meditate to retain energy."

"Ah, then looks like I have a little buddy to talk to while Beerus sleeps." he said happily.

Nektryn grinned and his eyes lightened up with happiness. Whis walked to the river and sat down on a boulder. Nektryn sat on the edge of the river bank and watched the fish swim by. Whis tapped his scepter on the ground and smiled as Nektryn tried to catch one of the fish.

"You know, that will help your speed," he said happily, "Once you catch about 50 of them in a row, I might train you."

Nektryn giggled and nodded. Whis smiled and heard Beerus roar angrily. Nektryn frowned slightly and stared at the tree house.

"Don't worry, I'll explain to Lord Beerus." Whis said happily.

Nektryn nodded and Whis spotted Beerus walking toward them.

"Good morning, Whis," he said with a yawn, "I half expected you to wake me up with one of those songs."

Whis chuckled and Beerus saw Nektryn.

"Whis, what is that?" he asked as he pointed.

"This is Nektryn," he said happily, "The boy's planet was blown up and he managed to escape, don't worry, he'll only be staying until we find him a suitable orphanage."

Nektryn folded his hands behind his back and kicked the dirt around nervously.

"Well, he is a Varokai, correct?" Beerus asked.

Whis nodded, "Yes."

Beerus walked up to Nektryn and knelt down, "Tell me, do you plan on staying here?"

"I-I don't think so... L-Lord Beerus..." he mumbled.

"Hm, he has manners," Beerus said with a smirk, "You can stay for as long as needed, young one."

Nektryn smiled and bowed, "Thank you very much."

Beerus smiled an yawned, "Well, Whis, you're in charge of him."

Whis nodded, "Agreed."

* * *

1 month later...

Whis watched the birds fly by, relaxing on a tree branch.

"Whis!" a familiar voice called.

He looked down to see Nektryn fly up next to him.

"Look! Look!" he said as he beckoned him to follow.

Whis chuckled and followed him to the lake. Nektryn knelt down and a fish jumped up. He snatched it then his arms became blurs. Whis stared as fish started to pile behind Nektryn. Nektryn stopped and turned to him, grinning.

"I got 50!" he said happily.

"Well, I remember my promise," Whis said happily, "You are my first disciple."

Nektryn giggled and hugged him. Whis smiled as he let go.

Nektryn had potential... Whis could tell, but he also had something else... something he was hiding.

* * *

65 years later...

Whis walked through the fields with Nektryn next to him. By now, Nektryn looked to be 15 or older.

"Nektryn, you have gotten much stronger." Whis said happily.

"Yeah..." he said sternly, glaring at the ground.

Whis frowned slightly and stopped, "Is something wrong?"

He nodded, "Remember how my home planet was destroyed?"

Whis nodded.

"The Saiyans... I want them gone," he said darkly, "Permanently."

Whis stared then sighed, "Nektryn, I will not allow you to go off destroying planets."

Nektryn growled and crossed his arms, then smirked, "Could you get Lord Beerus to do it?"

"Nektryn-"

"Please!" he begged.

"Nektryn, destroying a race will not bring your family back," he said sternly, "It will only bring darkness into your heart!"

"I want them gone, Whis," he shouted, "I want the last of their race to burn!"

"Nektryn!"

He glared at the ground and turned away, "I knew you wouldn't understand..."

Whis stared then sighed deeply, "F-Fine, I'll see if Beerus can do anything."

Nektryn smiled and turned back to him, "Thank you!"

Whis glared at the ground and flew off with Nektryn. Something was different about the boy... something had changed.

They landed and Whis saw Beerus eating at the dinner table.

"My Lord, Nektryn has a request." he said as they walked over.

Beerus looked over and smirked, "You're still here?"

Nektryn nodded and Beerus sighed.

"Fine, what is your request?"

"I want you to destroy Planet Vegeta and all it's inhabitants." Nektryn said darkly.

Beerus went wide eyed and stared, "Are you sure this is the young boy I saw 65 years ago, Whis?"

"Positive, I raised him." he said sternly, staring at Nektryn.

"Well, I'll see what I can do," Beerus said with a sigh, "Maybe I could get Frieza to do it, he's pretty strong."

"Frieza? Who's that?" Nektryn asked.

"Emperor Of The Universe," he said with a yawn, relaxing back, "He's strong and all, but not as strong as me."

Nektryn stared then Beerus got up.

"I'll go see him now." he said with a smirk.

"Nektryn, come along." Whis said calmly.

Nektryn placed his hand on Whis' back next to Beerus' and they disappeared. Whis looked up and saw Nektryn's past go by. He was playing with his parents, who were both laughing. Whis stared then saw a village burning while Nektryn's parents ran with him into the distance. Then, he saw King Vegeta. The King shot a chi blast at Nektryn's father, making him fall to the ground. His mother screamed and the King attacked Nektryn.

The present Nektryn wasn't even looking at the beams of light, he had his eyes closed.

King Vegeta punched Nektryn across the face then his mother pushed him away. She placed her finger on his forehead and it glowed before he disappeared. The beam showing the memory flew off and Whis looked back at Nektryn. He remained silent, as if meditating. Whis turned his head away and they reappeared on a ship.

"L-Lord Beerus?" a voice said nervously.

Whis looked over and saw Frieza bow down.

"Nektryn, this is Lord Frieza." Whis said happily.

Frieza saw him and stared, "Hm..."

"Well, Frieza, I have a task for you," Beerus said with a smirk, "I want you to destroy that Planet Vegeta."

"Uh... is there a reason?" Frieza asked.

"Do I have to explain myself to you?" Beerus growled.

"N-No! Of course not..." Frieza said nervously.

"Great, then I suppose it will be done by tonight."

Frieza nodded and Whis smiled.

"We should head back." he said happily.

"Yes, Frieza, I bid you good day." Beerus said as he placed his hand on Whis' back.

Frieza bowed and gave Nektryn an uneasy look before they disappeared. Whis watched the memories go by then they arrived back on the planet. Beerus yawned and walked off.

"I'll be in bed if you need me."

Whis waved then turned to Nektryn, "Nektryn, I want you to know that this may have severe consequences later in life."

He smirked and nodded, "I can take them.

That dark look in his eyes hardened as he started to walk away. Whis watched then felt a slight headache. He rubbed his forehead and stared at Nektryn.

* * *

30 years later...

Whis flew around the planet, searching for Nektryn.

"Nektryn!" he called.

His scepter shook and he looked into the sphere. It showed Nektryn throwing a giant chi blast at a planet. Whis went wide eyed and quickly appeared over there.

"Nektryn! You've gone too far," he said sternly, "Come home now!"

"Whis, you have been a father to me for years," Nektryn said as he turned, "I have taken control over the Southern Galaxy! You could rule along side me! Together, we could defeat Lord Beerus and take this universe for ourselves!"

"Nektryn! You've gone insane if you think I'd agree to an offer like that." Whis said darkly.

"Then I guess I have no choice." he said before charging at Whis.

Whis stared then flew to the side as Nektryn threw a punch. He sighed, but went wide eyed as he felt a severe headache spike. He held his head and Nektryn kicked him in the face. Whis staggered back and felt his cheek, lowering his hand to see blood. He stared then looked at Nektryn, who was smirking.

"You have one last chance." he said darkly.

"The same to you." Whis said, his gaze hardening.

Nektryn's smirk faded and they glared at each other for a good 3 seconds. Nektryn growled then charged, charging a chi blast in both hands. He shot the blasts and Whis was barely able to dodge them. Whis stared then jabbed him in the chest with his scepter. Nektryn staggered back then held his hand out, a red glowing flame forming around his hand.

"I can see your past." he said darkly, his voice more demonic.

Whis went wide eyed then saw his darkest memories flash before his eyes while the happy and bright memories faded away.

"N-No..." Whis growled, trying to push the temptations back.

Nektryn laughed and clenched his fist. Whis growled then kicked him away. He hit him across the head with his scepter then kneed him in the stomach. Nektryn fell to the ground, barely able to get up. He got on his hands and knees and panted heavily.

"Your move drains too much power," Whis said sternly, "I will let you live only because of our past."

Nektryn growled and Whis disappeared. Nektryn roared in rage and panted heavily.

"I don't need your forgiveness!"

* * *

Present...

The words echoed in Whis' mind. He sighed and got up. He had to get Frieza, Goku, and Vegeta to all get along... for the sake of the universe.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I just wanted to say I'll be gone next week! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, just wanted to give ya a little more about Nektryn and Whis! I'll see you later!**


	8. Weird Behavior

Frieza relaxed, staring at the sky. It was only the day after the day ended due to unknown reasons. He sighed shortly and heard the familiar zipping sound that signified Whis, Vegeta, and Goku were here. He turned and Whis waved.

"Hello!"

"Hey..." he grumbled.

"HELLO!" Goku said rather suddenly.

Frieza jumped at the sudden shout and stared at him. Whis closed his eyes and Vegeta gave Goku a hateful look.

"Is there something wrong?" Frieza asked.

"Nope! Nothing! Not-"

Vegeta smacked a hand over his mouth and Whis sighed deeply.

"Goku's just excited to get to training."

Frieza stared at Goku, his jaw slack.

"Y-Yeah! I want to spar with... Vegeta!" Goku said nervously.

"Um... why would he be sweating," Frieza asked, "And he's quite pale."

"Maybe you're sick, Goku," Whis said calmly, "You should go home."

"N-No! I'm fine!" Goku said quickly.

Frieza sighed deeply and got up, "If we have to skip another day just because of you, I'm going to be angry."

"No, no, that won't be necessary." Whis said happily.

Vegeta dragged Goku off and started whispering angrily to him. Whis rolled his eyes and smiled at Frieza.

"What is going on?" Frieza hissed.

"Nothing." Whis replied happily.

Frieza growled and crossed his arms, "Then why is he so pale?!"

"He's just excited."

"Sure!" Frieza said sarcastically.

"Frieza," Whis said sternly, his smile fading, "Don't push me."

Frieza stared then glared at the ground. Vegeta and Goku walked back over, Goku rubbing his arm uncomfortably.

"Alright! Each of you do 500 push ups at 300 times gravity."

Frieza nodded and the gravity increased. He went wide eyed and tensed up. They got down and started doing the push ups, only getting to 300 before being interrupted.

"Whis! Whis!" a voice squeaked.

The gravity lightened up and the trainees all fell down, panting heavily.

"What is it, Seer?" Whis asked happily.

"Well-"

Seer saw Frieza and froze, "U-Uh... we should take this somewhere more private."

Whis glanced at Frieza and nodded, "Agreed."

They walked off and Frieza sat up, his eyes narrowed.

"What is going on," he snapped as he turned to Goku and Vegeta, "What are you people hiding from me?!"

Goku groaned nervously and Vegeta sighed.

"It's nothing important." Vegeta grumbled.

"Well, Goku, are you sure there is nothing to tell me?" Frieza asked with a smirk as he turned to him.

Goku looked like he was going to pop. He was holding his breath and his face was a light shade of pink. Vegeta gave him a dark look and he let out a muffled squeak.

"Kakarot..." Vegeta growled.

"MMMM- KNOCK KNOCK!" Goku blurted out.

"Huh?"

"Knock knock!" Goku said quickly.

Frieza stared with wide eyes, "Who's there?"

"Orange!"

"Orange... who?"

"ORANGE YA GLAD TO SEE ME?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Frieza stared as Goku got up and ran away. He looked at Vegeta, who looked just as confused.

"Has he gone crazy?" Frieza asked.

"It is a possibility." Vegeta answered.

"That was... such a bad joke." he said, still watching Goku as the monkey kept mumbling to himself.

"That defect needs to calm down."

"What is he so worked up about though?!"

Vegeta looked at Frieza and sighed deeply, "He's... just excited about his granddaughter."

"Was it that infant that approached me the last time I was on Earth?"

He nodded, "Her name's Pan."

"Alright everyone, I have some news." Whis said as he flew over.

"Is it that Goku's going home?" Frieza asked.

"No, it's that we'll have to train a bit more than usual."

Frieza went wide eyed, "Why?"

"Reasons."

"Whis, can I get a drink of water? I'm feeling light headed." Goku said nervously.

Whis nodded, "Of course."

Goku walked off quickly and Frieza got up.

"I'm being completely serious though," Frieza said sternly, "Why do we need to train more?"

"Why not? You all seem enthusiastic about getting stronger and training more will get you there." Whis said simply.

Frieza stared then glared at the ground. Vegeta nodded.

"Frieza, there's no reason to be paranoid," Whis said happily, "If you think about it, Goku's wants to be friends with you and he tends to be nervous. Especially since he almost killed you once, he wants you to forgive him."

Frieza grumbled quietly and crossed his arms. Goku walked back, smiling.

"Alright... I feel better." he said happily.

Frieza looked at him and Goku's face became etched with fear and anxiety. He laughed loudly and nervously, scratching the back of his head. Frieza stared then Whis smiled.

"Why don't we resume training?"

And without warning, the gravity increased quickly and they fell down. Frieza growled and started doing the push ups.

"And to make this more interesting, why don't we start from the top?"

"S-Sure..." Goku rasped.

Frieza remained silent, glaring at the ground as he did the push ups. He needed to know what they were acting up about... it was so unnerving for them to act this way then not tell him what's going on! And if they weren't going to tell him, he was gonna find out himself.

No matter what.

* * *

After training, Goku and Vegeta went home. As they were flying toward their houses, Vegeta slapped him.

"You almost broke in front of Frieza!" he barked.

"I'm sorry! I'm not very good with secrets..." he said sadly, "And the guy's been running that empire almost his entire life! It's his life's work! And he just lost it, but he doesn't know!"

"I know it's nerve racking, but we have to keep it together until Whis thinks he's ready to tell"

Goku nodded and sighed shortly, "It's just... He's actually starting to turn to the right side."

"I know..."

Goku glared at the ground and they stopped.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he said with a wave.

Vegeta nodded and they flew in different directions. Goku flew toward his house.

He had to keep the secret... no matter what.


	9. A New Home

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!**

 **I want to start this at the beginning for once because I have a question. A reviewer asked if I could make Frieza fall in love with an OC. I just wanted to ask if any of you wanted that... I don't want to jump to things without having the viewers' opinion! So, what I'm saying is, do you want Frieza to fall in love with someone?! Please tell me.**

* * *

Frieza glared at the ground as he thought. Whis was gone on another trip to Earth and that gave Frieza time to think. Maybe... if he went with him next time... he could see Whis' memories! He could find out what they were hiding from him! It had only been 3 days since Goku started acting up, but he had calmed down. Frieza also noticed Beerus was being grumpier than usual.

Frieza looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw his door open. Whis peeked in and smiled.

"Frieza, I have some news for you," he said happily, "Please, come outside."

Frieza sighed shortly and got up, walking out to see Goku and Vegeta waiting.

"What's going on now?" Frieza groaned.

"Vegeta's lovely wife, Bulma, has offered to let you live with them," he said happily, "That way, Lord Beerus won't be able to hurt you."

Frieza went wide eyed and stared, "I am NOT living on that planet!"

"Come on, Frieza!" Goku said happily as he walked over, wrapping his arm around his shoulders playfully, "We can have more time to hang out and get to know each other!"

Frieza growled and scowled at him. Goku chuckled and Frieza looked at Vegeta.

"You're letting your lover do this?"

Vegeta grumbled and nodded. Frieza stared then shook his head in disappointment.

"I thought of you to be better."

"Hey! Just you wait until she's screeching in YOUR ear!" Vegeta barked.

Frieza rolled his eyes and pushed Goku away.

"Look, I'd much rather stay here." he hissed.

"I'm sorry, Frieza, but I insist you stay at Capsule Corp., they do have brilliant chefs!" Whis said with a smile.

Frieza growled and sighed deeply.

"And since it's Sunday, you don't have to train."

Frieza's eye twitched.

"Just a day of bonding."

"Alright! Alright! I am NOT staying with them!" Frieza shouted.

"Shout loud enough and you'll wake Lord Beerus." Whis said with a chuckle.

Frieza growled and took a deep breath, "Why do I have to leave?"

"Well, that's private." Whis said calmly.

"I want answers for at least this!" Frieza snapped.

"Oh, Frieza!" Whis laughed, "Everything will be explained in time."

Frieza stared and was about to say something when Goku interrupted him.

"Why don't we get back to Earth?" Goku asked happily, "We'll see ya later, Whis!"

Whis waved and Goku grabbed Frieza's shoulder, Vegeta already having his hand placed on Goku's back. Frieza heard the familiar zipping noise and the world flickered for a second around him. He looked around and saw the familiar green grass, trees, and the round beige building. The night sky had stars twinkling and a nice cold breeze. He stared at it for a second then sighed deeply.

"Welcome to your new home!" a voice said happily.

Frieza looked over to see the woman he presumed to be Bulma walking over. He growled and crossed his arms. She smiled and placed her hand on her hip.

"What's the matter? Grumpy already?" she teased.

Frieza glared at her and rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

She chuckled and sighed, "Well, come on in."

He sighed in irritation and walked inside with them. Bulma walked to a room and turned.

"Alright, here's your room- wait... did you pack anything?" she asked with a frown.

"I don't have any belongings," he spat, "And if I did, I would have to leave them on my ship."

"O-Oh... okay..." she said sternly.

She looked slightly pitiful for a second then regained herself, "Well, make yourself at home."

Frieza nodded and heard footsteps behind him.

"Dad? What's Frieza doing here?" a voice asked.

Frieza looked over to see the half breed known as Trunks staring at him with wide eyes.

"He'll be living with us."

"Didn't I kill him in the future?!" Trunks asked with a grin.

"Yes, but I don't suggest challenging him." Vegeta said sternly.

"Why not?"

"I'm up for a fight." Frieza said with a smirk as he turned.

"No! No! NO!" Vegeta barked.

"Come on! He agreed!" Trunks whined.

"I said no! He's stronger than before!" Vegeta barked.

Frieza snickered and sighed shortly, "I suppose this one can go Super as well?"

They nodded.

"Yeah! I could kick your butt!" Trunks said happily.

Frieza laughed shortly and Vegeta shook his head quickly.

"Stop!" Vegeta barked.

"I know a much less painful way to end this," Frieza said as he stepped forward, "A simple game you Earthlings call, arm wrestling, might give him an idea of how much stronger I am."

"Yes! Perfect!" Bulma said happily.

Trunks nodded and they walked over to a table. Frieza sat down and Trunks sat across from him. They locked hands and Trunks smirked.

"Start!" Bulma said with a slight concerned tone in her voice.

Trunks pushed on his arm, but it wouldn't budge. Frieza smirked and Trunks went Super. Frieza put some effort into it when he transformed. He slammed Trunks' hand into the table and let go. Trunks panted heavily and stared.

"W-Wow... we should spar sometime!"

Frieza rolled his eyes and noticed Goku whispering to Bulma.

"What are you conversing about?" he asked.

"Cake." Goku said with a grin.

"Yeah, what's your favorite food?" Bulma asked.

"Don't have one," he said simply, "I never really got to choose my favorite, they all taste bland to me."

"That's space food," Bulma said sternly, "You've never tasted truly rich stuff!"

"It is true..." Vegeta said with a shrug, "The food here is much better seasoned than the food we had in space."

Frieza rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll try it later, but now I'm feeling tired."

"That's reasonable, it's 10 pm." Bulma said happily.

"Well, I hope you like your new home!" Goku said happily, "Feel free to visit mine anytime!"

"I don't think I will." Frieza said with a short laugh.

Goku smiled and ran off. Frieza walked to his room and closed the door. He lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. A new home... this was another thing to get used to. He had to do it! But the 2 things that confused Frieza were the fact they were hiding something and the fact that he didn't feel the burning hatred toward Goku or Vegeta anymore. It was strange.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He needed the sleep... he could think about it more tomorrow.


	10. The Boy In The Woods

Frieza awoke to hear screeching and laughing. His fists clenched and he sat up. First night sleeping here and he was awoken... by these stupid children. He growled and got out of bed. He opened the door to see Goten and Trunks running around, obviously playing tag. Goten spotted Frieza and went wide eyed.

"What's he doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"Frieza's gonna be living with us for a while," Trunks explained, "But don't worry, if he steps out of line, my dad and yours will step in."

Goten gave Frieza a curious look then spotted his tail, "Hey! Hey! You gotta tail!"

"What of it?" Frieza growled.

"I never had one before!" he exclaimed, "How does it work?"

"It's like an extra limb."

"That's awesome!"

He growled and crossed his arms, "Leave me alone now."

"Come on, Goten, let's go spar." Trunks said happily.

The kids walked off and Frieza started walking out of the house. Vegeta saw and stepped in front of him.

"Where are you going?" he spat.

"Out for fresh air," he said simply, "Now, let me through."

"Alright, but don't destroy anything," he said sternly, "And-"

"Vegeta, I know what to and what not to do," he spat, "Just because I live under your roof doesn't mean I'm your kid. I'm way older than you."

Vegeta stared and Frieza walked out of the house. He flew for a bit, circling around the planet and examining his new, but temporary home. Hopefully it was temporary! If he had to stay here with those monkeys, he'd probably go insane! This planet was horrid in some places, but in others, it actually looked nice.

He landed near a waterfall and sat down on a boulder. He watched the water, feeling relaxed. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He heard birds singing, the water splashing, and... screaming?

His eyes snapped open and he looked into the sky. The screaming was still there, far off in the distance. He got up and started flying toward it. He stopped at a field and saw a small figure running from a much bigger bear. He saw the small figure was a small boy.

The boy had dirty blonde hair and was wearing ripped bloody clothing. It was only a dirty white T-shirt and gray shorts. He looked to only be 4 or maybe 5. He was screaming and tears were streaming down his face.

Frieza flew down and kicked the bear back. The bear slid on the ground and growled angrily, roaring at Frieza. Frieza rolled his eyes and the boy whimpered, unable to run anymore due to a broken leg. The bear charged, but Frieza once again, kicked him back. The bear growled and roared angrily, charging at Frieza again. Frieza growled and the bear bit his arm, yanking on it.

The boy shrieked, but stopped as he saw Frieza yank his arm away and punch the bear in the face, sending it flying in the sky. Frieza turned to the kid and crossed his arms, seeing the boy's dark brown eyes filled with curiousity.

"Where are your parents?" Frieza spat.

"I-I don't have any..." the boy squeaked.

Frieza sighed, "Where do you live?"

He pointed deeper within the woods and bit his index finger nervously. Frieza nodded and turned.

"Get home and stay there." he spat.

"B-But I'm scared..." the boy whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Give me that talk and I'll give you something to be scared about." Frieza growled.

The boy whimpered and covered his mouth. Frieza sighed deeply and started to walk away. He felt something grab his leg and looked down to see the boy looking up at him.

"C-Can you walk me home?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna be attacked again..." he said tearfully, "And you're really strong!"

Frieza stared then sighed deeply, "Fine."

The boy smiled and Frieza turned around, walking next to the kid.

"I'm Daifu!" the kid said happily.

"Frieza."

"That's a strange name..." he said with a frown.

Frieza rolled his eyes and Daifu smiled at him.

"You don't look like a human, what are you?" he asked.

"We have multiple names."

"Can you tell me one?"

"I don't know... some call us the 'Frost Demons'."

"That's cool!" Daifu exclaimed.

Frieza rolled his eyes and sighed. He walked for about 2 miles before Daifu finally got tired. Daifu sat down and panted heavily.

"You have endurance for a child, how old are you?" Frieza asked.

"I'm 5." he said breathlessly.

Frieza smirked and crossed his arms, "How much farther?"

"Another 10 miles..."

Frieza went wide eyed and shook his head, "It'll take all day if you need to take a rest every 2 miles."

Daifu frowned and reached his arms up, "Can you carry me? You were flying before!"

"You want to fly?" Frieza asked.

He nodded quickly.

"Yeah!"

Frieza sighed and picked up Daifu. He flew into the air and toward the house at a slow speed so Daifu didn't get scared. Wait. Why did he care?! He didn't even know the child very well! He used to kill children like him for a living! Now... he felt the need to protect him.

Frieza saw a fairly large tipi and landed at the entrance. Daifu jumped out of his arms and ran to the entrance.

"Come inside!" he said happily.

"No, I really should-"

"Please?" he begged, "I have food inside!"

Frieza stared then shrugged, "Why not?"

Daifu grinned and Frieza walked into the house. It had a leather floor and a fur blanket in the corner. There was a small rickety wooden table with fruit and cooked meat on it.

"Do you like it? I put it together myself!" Daifu said happily.

"How did you end up like this?" Frieza asked as he looked around.

"I don't know... I just remember waking up here... with my parents dead next to me..." he said sadly, "It happened a year ago."

"Well, I'm sorry for your losses, but why didn't you go into the city and get into an orphanage?"

"I tried!" he exclaimed, "No one wanted me! I ran away after the orphanage owners started getting mean..."

Frieza sat down and looked at Daifu. Daifu smiled and grabbed a pear, eating it happily.

"Well, I got you home, now I should go." Frieza said as he got up.

"Wait! Where do you live?" Daifu asked.

"You don't need to know." he said sternly as he started walking out.

"But I want to talk to you later!" Daifu said as he ran out.

Frieza looked down to see that Daifu wasn't smiling, or even looking the slightest bit of happy that he was leaving. Frieza stared then sighed.

"Fine, you know Capsule Corp.?" he asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah, I live there," he said sternly, "Now unhand me."

Daifu smiled and let go, "Thank you!"

Frieza waved and flew off. That kid was strange. He was nice, unlike most children he's met. The other children he's met would scream and run, but Daifu seemed much more different. The children on this planet even gave him strange looks when he arrived, but Daifu seemed fine with it. Frieza sighed deeply and landed at the front of Capsule Corp.

It was about 1 pm by now.

"Hey, Frieza!" Goku said with a wave, "How's it goin'?"

"Fine." he said as he sat down on the couch.

"You don't look as grumpy as usual." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"And you smell like smoked ham." Goku said as he sniffed the air.

"I ran into a child in the forest, he was being attacked by a bear," Frieza grumbled, "I helped him then sent him home."

"Aw! What was his name?" Bulma asked.

"I don't want to speak with any of you right now." Frieza growled.

"And there's the Frieza we know." Vegeta laughed.

Frieza rolled his eyes and the others laughed.

"Well, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!" Goku said happily.

Frieza glared at him and scoffed, "Whatever."

The others laughed again while Frieza remained quiet, thinking about Daifu. The child was alone in the woods and managed to survive. He must have some skills using the world around him. It was impressive. And with other things besides Daifu, the planet's scenery was mostly beautiful.

Maybe this planet wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I finished this and we reached the 10th chapter mark! YAY! And I've come to a decision for the love story about Frieza thing. It'll be a separate book that I'll write after this one is done. And Daifu's food name is Daifuko. It's basically just a Japanese dessert. The Frieza love story will be rated T just so you know. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! BYE!**


	11. Hero Or Villain?

Frieza walked through Capsule Corp., bored out of his mind. He sighed deeply, his arms crossed. It had been only 2 days since he saw Daifu and hadn't seen him since. To be honest, he was slightly worried about the child. He was only 5 and out on his own in the woods. He could have been caught by a wolf, or maybe a bear again! WAIT! Why did Frieza even care?!

The child wasn't even his!

Frieza shook the thought out of his head and sighed shortly.

"Frieza! Someone's here for you!" Bulma called, almost screeching.

He started walking toward her voice, grumbling quietly. Probably Whis saying another day of training was cancelled for 'private' reasons. He wanted to get right back into training! He was getting sick of the same excuse already.

"FRIEZA?!"

"I'M COMING! GIVE ME A SECOND, WOMAN!" Frieza shouted angrily, speeding up slightly.

He heard Bulma groan angrily and rolled his eyes. He arrived at the living room, glaring at Bulma.

"What is it?"

"Hi, Mister Freezer!" a familiar voice said happily.

He looked over and went wide eyed to see Daifu smiling at him.

"What are you-"

"I came to visit!" he said happily.

Frieza looked at Daifu's arm, noticing his wounds were bandaged.

"Why didn't you tell us he was so young?" Bulma asked sternly, "I would have happily let him stay!"

Frieza remained silent, staring at Daifu with wide eyes, "How did you get here? Your home was halfway across the planet!"

"I ran!" he said happily.

"But you were injured!"

"I'm a fast healer!"

Frieza stared then Daifu got up, smiling up at Frieza.

"Honey," Bulma said, turning to Daifu, "You can stay here if you want."

"Oh, no thank you," he said nervously, "I'm fine in the woods."

"But you could get hurt!" Bulma exclaimed, "And being that far out, there isn't a city for miles!"

Daifu glared at the ground and nodded, "I-I know..."

He looked up at Frieza and a smile spread across his face, "Whatever Freezer wants!"

"For one thing, it's Frieza, the other, why do you want me to decide?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Cause you're a good guy!"

Frieza stared at Daifu, astonished, "You have no idea who I am."

"A good guy! A hero!"

Bulma giggled and Frieza took a deep breath. Daifu smiled up at him innocently, his hands folded in front of him. Frieza was silent for a few seconds, staring at the kid with a confused expression. Daifu remained to smile up at him. Frieza sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Listen kid, I'm no hero." he said sternly.

Daifu frowned and shook his head, "But you saved me!"

"Sure, but I've done plenty-"

Bulma quickly covered his mouth and chuckled nervously.

"Daifu, you don't need other people to make your decisions for you." she said nervously.

Frieza let out a muffled growl and brushed her hand away, scowling. Daifu looked at him and that same innocent smile returned.

"Is Frieza staying here?" Daifu asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I want to stay!"

Frieza went wide eyed and tensed up as Daifu hugged him, giggling. Bulma grinned and Frieza glared at her. Daifu let go and looked at Bulma.

"Can I get some of my clothes?"

She nodded, "Of course! Bring anything you need!"

Daifu smiled and looked up at Frieza, "Could you fly me to my tipi?"

Frieza grumbled then nodded. Bulma bit her lip, trying to contain shrieks of happiness as Frieza picked the child up. He shot a glare at her before walking out of the house and flying away. Daifu watched the world pass by then Frieza noticed he was perfectly fine with the speed. He sped up and Daifu went wide eyed.

"WOW! You're really quick!" he exclaimed.

Frieza chuckled slightly and landed at the tipi. He put Daifu down and waited outside. Daifu ran into the house and came out with a small set of clothes. Frieza frowned slightly and uncrossed his arms.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah! The animals can eat my food and I wanna visit my old home sometimes!" he said happily.

Frieza sighed and knelt down, holding his arms out. Daifu walked over and Frieza picked him up. Daifu held his clothes close as Frieza flew back to Capsule Corp., a silent trip as usual. He landed and put Daifu down, seeing Bulma smirking at him through the window. He crossed his arms and walked inside with Daifu, who seemed excited about living in an actual house.

"Which room do I stay in?" he asked happily.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Bulma said happily.

Daifu nodded and followed her into the hallway. Frieza let out a sigh of relief and sat on the couch. He crossed his arms and watched the TV. He heard muffled talking then fast footsteps. He looked over to see Daifu jump on to the couch.

"Bulma's gonna take me shopping for new clothes!" he said happily.

"Have fun with that." Frieza said plainly.

Daifu frowned and Bulma walked over, picking him up.

"I'll see you later..." she said before walking out of the house.

Frieza relaxed and heard shouting coming within the house. Vegeta must be training again. Frieza even woke up to hear him training the second day he was on Earth! He just had to get used to it... and everything else.

He sighed deeply and stared at the ceiling, getting bored. He felt his eye lids start to droop and yawned. After only 3 minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

Daifu looked at the clothes with wide eyes, examining the soft fabric. Bulma chuckled and smiled down at him.

"So, why do you trust Frieza so much?" she asked, putting a shirt in the cart.

"He saved me from a bear!" Daifu said happily, "It was so cool!"

"But he doesn't seem too fond of you..."

"Really? He hasn't hurt me..." Daifu said with a frown.

"I'm just saying, be careful around him." Bulma said with a soft smile, "He's new to this planet, so he doesn't really like the people..."

"Why? Did anyone hurt him?"

"Maybe is pride..."

Daifu smiled, not knowing what 'pride' was. He went on, picking out shirts and pants to wear. Bulma bought the clothing and drove him back to Capsule Corp.. Daifu walked in and went wide eyed to see Frieza sleeping on the couch with his arms crossed. Daifu walked over and crawled on to the couch, staring at Frieza with wide eyes.

"He's had a rough time." Bulma whispered.

Daifu reached his hand out, but Frieza's arm snapped up and grabbed it. Frieza's eyes slowly opened and looked at Daifu.

"Hi!" Daifu said cheerfully.

Frieza stared then let go, getting up. Daifu smiled up at him and Frieza looked at the clock.

"You 2 shopped for 3 hours?!" he exclaimed, looking down at Daifu, "How did you survive that long with that woman?!"

"Miss Bulma's nice!" Daifu replied happily.

"That's just because you're a child..." Frieza grumbled.

"I heard that." Bulma growled.

"Hey, Mom, what's going on?" Trunks asked as he walked in, "Who's that?!"

"This is Daifu! He'll be staying with us."

Trunks stared with wide eyes then yawned, "Well, keep it down, I'm trying to sleep..."

"Yeah, Daifu, you should go to bed too." Bulma said happily.

Daifu smiled and nodded, "Sure!"

He hugged Frieza then walked off. Frieza stared then got up as Trunks walked away. Bulma smiled and sighed.

"You are lucky a kid like that looks up to you." she said happily.

"Tch, I did a little a good and he thinks I'm a hero? It's confusing."

"Well, that's how Vegeta started out!"

Frieza rolled his eyes and started walking toward his room. What a weird kid. Usually when Frieza saved someone's life, it was because he wanted to kill them himself. Even when he was a child himself, the victim would screech and scream for him not to kill them, even though he was trying to do good.

God, the people on this planet were so different... probably because they didn't know what he was.

An alien responsible for thousands upon thousands of genocides...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi! I hope you enjoyed! I love this fiction and am happy with how it's progressing! And I'm gonna rate it T only for the fights. No swearing, no lovey dovey stuff, nothing bad except the violence! I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	12. Back To Training

Frieza woke up and growled as the sunlight pierced his vision. He rolled over and used his arm to cover his eyes. He let out a drowsy growl as someone knocked on the door.

"What?" he groaned, sitting up.

"Hey, Frieza!" Goku's voice said happily, "Hurry up! Whis said we can train today!"

Frieza got out of bed quickly and opened the door. Goku smiled.

"Are you serious?" Frieza asked.

"Yep! Come on!" he said happily.

Frieza nodded and noticed Vegeta behind Goku. He had his hand placed on Goku's back, ready to go. Goku held his hand out and Frieza looked at it.

"You want me to hold your hand?" he spat.

"Yeah! Come on!"

Frieza grumbled and took the hand, glaring at the ground as Vegeta snickered. Goku was about to leave when they heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning, Freezer!"

Frieza looked over to see Daifu walking over. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt and shorts with sneakers. Daifu waved happily, giggling.

"Hey! Who is this?!" Goku asked happily.

"That's Daifu..." Frieza said sternly.

"Nice to meet you!" Daifu said with a small bow.

"I'm Goku!"

Daifu giggled and looked at Frieza, "Where are you going?"

Frieza stared at the kid and sighed, "Training."

"Training? What's that?"

"I'm going to get stronger."

"Why do you want that?"

"So, I can fight better!"

Daifu's face brightened up at the word 'fight', "Fighting?!"

Frieza nodded, "Yeah, now go on."

"But how strong are you?" Daifu asked.

"Enough to rule half the universe..."

"WOW!"

Frieza sighed and looked down at Daifu, "Go on now."

Daifu frowned and waved, "Bye then..."

Goku frowned and Frieza glared at him.

"Get going, monkey." he spat.

"Alright! Alright!" he said with a sigh before they disappeared.

Frieza felt his feet touch the ground again and inhaled the scent of lavender on the planet. He sighed deeply and Whis walked over.

"Hello!" Whis drilled.

"Hey!" Goku said happily, "What are we gonna do today?!"

"Simple exercises, nothing too extreme." Whis said happily.

Frieza nodded and let go of Goku's hand, wiping it on his side. Whis smiled and looked at Goku.

"Goku, you'll be sparring with Frieza today while I spar with Vegeta." Whis said happily, "We'll be sparring for just 20 minutes at 100 times normal gravity."

Goku nodded and turned to Frieza, smiling, "Alright! Let's do this!"

"No transforming, or special techniques." Whis said sternly, "I want this to be purely based on skill."

They nodded and Goku charged at Frieza. Frieza blocked his punch and Goku threw another, but Frieza blocked it again. He grabbed Goku's ankle with his tail and threw him into a rock and flew down, kneeing Goku in the stomach. Goku went wide eyed and coughed. Frieza smirked and kicked him in the face. Goku crashed into a tree and got up. Frieza charged and threw a punch, but Goku dodged and grabbed Frieza's tail.

Frieza went wide eyed and Goku started spinning. Frieza was thrown to the side. Frieza caught himself and looked toward Goku, but he wasn't there. Frieza went wide eyed and looked around frantically. He sensed someone behind him and swiftly turned, punching Goku in the stomach. Goku went wide eyed and doubled over. Frieza kneed him on the chin then punched him in the stomach again. Goku coughed and spat out blood on the ground.

Frieza elbowed Goku in the side of the head, making him fall to the side. He got up shakily and Frieza smirked.

"W-Wow... you sure have gotten stronger..." Goku rasped.

"Well, your moves are getting easier to read." Frieza said before charging.

Goku grinned and jumped to the side, but got kicked in the side. He staggered back and threw his fist at Frieza's face. Frieza caught the fist with his tail and smirked. Goku went wide eyed and Frieza squeezed with his tail, making him drop to his knees. Goku growled in pain and sweep kicked Frieza, making him fall. Frieza growled and Goku punched him in the face.

Frieza growled and Goku yanked him up by the ankle, hanging him upside down and kneeing him in the face. Frieza grabbed his knee and punched him in the stomach, making him drop him. Frieza got up and one knuckle punched Goku in the chest. He went wide eyed and staggered back.

"Okay, that's enough!" Whis called.

Frieza stopped and Goku groaned in pain.

"Goku? Are you okay?" Whis asked as he flew over.

"Y-Yeah..." he said as he straightened him back, "It's just... Frieza's gotten stronger."

"Well, if you think about it, it took you two years to reach the level you're at now," Whis said happily, "But it took only 3 months for Frieza to get to your level! He might develop faster than you two!"

"Wow... you're right!" Goku said with a grin.

Vegeta growled angrily and crossed his arms. Frieza smirked and his tail swayed behind him slowly, but happily. Whis chuckled and smiled at them.

"Alright! Now that the warm up's over, we can start with real training!" Whis said happily.

They nodded.

* * *

After about 12 hours of training, with only small 2 hour rests, they went home. Frieza felt his feet touch the ground again and yawned. It was 9 pm and he was ready to turn in for the night. Goku yawned and Frieza looked around. They were outside of Capsule Corp. and the sky was dark. Goku waved, barely keeping his eyes open.

"I'm gonna go home..." he said drowsily before flying off.

Vegeta and Frieza walked inside. Frieza felt 2 arms latch around his leg and looked down to see Daifu grinning up at him.

"How was training?" he asked happily.

"Tiring." he said shortly, ruffling his hair lazily.

Daifu giggled and Frieza yawned.

"Listen, kid, I'm tired... so, I'm gonna go to bed and you will not bother me, okay?" he said sternly.

Daifu nodded quickly.

"Good." Frieza spat before walking off, Daifu waving.

He walked to his room and slammed the door shut. He walked to his bed and fell down, closing his eyes. He rolled over and let out a sigh as he relaxed. He was wondering why Whis was making them train harder. It confused him slightly, but he was way too tired to think about it too much...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I really hope you're enjoying the fiction! I am planning on writing another fiction, but it won't be for a long time! Maybe a month or two! But it will be after this one is done! And I want to mention that I don't focus on one fiction more than the other. I bounce back and forth between them! So, that's all! BYE!**


	13. Secret Exposed

Frieza woke up, feeling exhausted. Whis' training for the past 3 days was intense and Whis still didn't give an explanation for it! It frustrated Frieza a lot! Why was he the only one that felt left out on knowing what was going on?!

He sat up and got out of bed. He walked out of his room and saw Daifu drawing a picture. Daifu spotted Frieza and grinned.

"Hey, Freezer!"

"It's Frieza." he said sternly.

Daifu giggled at his mistake and smiled at Frieza, "Okay, Frieza, Mister Goku hasn't arrived yet."

He nodded and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms. He sighed deeply and felt something crawl into his lap. He looked down to see Daifu watching the TV while sitting on the edge of Frieza's legs. Frieza stared then shook his head.

He was too tired to push him away.

He closed his eyes and relaxed back. After a few minutes of just listening to the cartoons, he heard the door open. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Goku walk in. He picked up Daifu and got up, placing him on the couch. Daifu pouted slightly as Frieza walked over to Goku.

"Is Vegeta up?" Goku asked.

"I don't know." he answered simply.

Goku sighed shortly then spotted Daifu giving him an icy glare.

"What are you glaring at, Daifu?" he asked with a grin.

Frieza looked over and went wide eyed. He had never seen Daifu look angry before, to be honest, it only made him want to laugh. Frieza covered his mouth, letting out muffled chuckles. He regained himself and smirked at Daifu.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Why do you always have to train?" Daifu asked, "I want to go to that amusement park with you! It ends in 3 days!"

Frieza stared, looking slightly surprised.

"Aw..." Goku cooed, grinning brightly, "It is Thursday... he has his day off on Sunday!"

Daifu grinned and Frieza went wide eyed.

"Can we go?!" Daifu asked hopefully.

"U-Uh..." Frieza stuttered.

He grimaced slightly, seeing Daifu's face slowly fall. He groaned nervously then Daifu glared at the ground, sinking down and resting his chin on the back of the couch.

"Fine!" Frieza said quickly.

Daifu instantly looked brighter and jumped over to Frieza, who caught him before he could fall.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Daifu repeated happily, hugging him.

Frieza stared with wide eyes, patting him on the back gently.

"Alright, alright, you can let go now..." he said as he saw Goku's look of happiness.

Daifu giggled and Frieza put him down. Daifu smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Frieza."

Frieza sighed deeply and Goku chuckled.

"That's sweet..." Goku whispered.

"Shut up." Frieza hissed.

Daifu giggled and Frieza noticed Vegeta walk into the room. He placed his hand on Goku's back and noticed Daifu waving. He waved back slightly as Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's shoulder. Frieza felt his feet leave the ground for a split second then return on the planet.

He looked around then saw Whis walking toward them. Whis looked slightly concerned, which made Frieza feel a bit uncomfortable. Whis was almost always calm and happy... but seeing him this serious was actually pretty scary.

Frieza stared and Whis stopped in front of them.

"Alright... Goku, Vegeta, I'm going to tell Frieza the 'news'..." he said sternly.

They both went wide eyed and Frieza looked at Goku.

"What news?" Frieza spat.

"Do you really think he's ready?!" Vegeta barked, "He'd-"

"He's changed! If it does happen, it is my responsibility!" Whis said with a sigh.

"Whatever you say..." Goku said nervously.

Whis turned to Frieza and sighed, "You must promise me that you will not freak out when I tell you."

Frieza stared, "W-Why? What is it?"

"Promise me."

"F-Fine... I promise..." he said sternly.

Whis nodded and took a deep breath, "Remember Nektryn?"

He nodded, "The ruler of the Southern Galaxy?"

Whis nodded, "Yes... well... A few days ago... he managed to take over your empire."

Frieza went wide eyed and froze. Goku looked at him nervously.

"Frieza? You okay, buddy?" he asked timidly.

Frieza started trembling, feeling mixed emotions. Sadness, confusion, and most powerful of all, rage. The boiling hot rage inside him was roaring. Why didn't they tell him before?! Why did they keep this from him?! HE WOULD HAVE SORBET'S HEAD IF THAT BLUE IDIOT WAS STILL ALIVE!

Frieza's fists and jaw clenched and his eye twitched.

"Frieza?" Whis said with a frown.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" Frieza roared.

Goku jumped slightly at the shout and Frieza groaned angrily.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN HIDING?!" he bellowed.

"Yes." Whis said calmly.

Frieza growled and his nails dug into the skin of his palms, stomping his foot on the ground, "WHY?! WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME?!"

"Because, I was sure you'd go off and try and get your empire back!" Whis said sternly, "You would have surely died!"

Frieza growled then felt his eyes burn, "I DON'T CARE! I'LL KILL NEKTRYN-"

"Frieza! That's enough!" Whis barked.

Frieza stared then glared at the ground, his fists clenched. He felt a tear run down his cheek and wiped it away quickly. Whis sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to train today if you don't want to." he said calmly.

Frieza remained silent.

"Frieza?" Goku said softly, peering over at him, "Are you okay?"

Frieza came back to his senses and nodded, "I'm fine..."

"Will you be able to train?" Whis asked.

Frieza sighed deeply and nodded. Whis nodded and smiled.

"Now, since Nektryn is causing chaos throughout the universe, you three have to stop him." he said happily.

"Why can't you? You're the strongest being in the universe!" Goku exclaimed.

"I... raised Nektryn... and can't bring myself the courage to kill him." Whis said with a sigh, "But you can! All of you! Together, you can beat him!"

"How? You trained him..." Vegeta grumbled, "Which means he'll be stronger than us..."

"And through training, I found some weaknesses." Whis said with a bright smile, "The first is that he can only use one power at a time, which makes it easy for one of you to save the other from being corrupted or killed."

"That's cool!" Goku said happily.

"And he needs focus, if one of you breaks it, the other will be free!" Whis added, "And third is that he thinks he's so strong, he won't train!"

"Frieza, since you don't know his powers, I'll explain them to you... he can exploit an evil thought and take you over with it, like Babidi!" Whis said as he gave Frieza a concerned look, "And he can cause headaches that could immobilize you for days! Besides those two, he can take those evil thoughts within you and take them out of your mind, creating a darker clone of yourself."

"I know what he is capable of." Frieza said as he looked at Whis, "Those 3 powers are what he's known for."

"YOU NEVER TOLD US ABOUT THAT ONE!" Goku screeched.

Whis nodded, "That's why I want to train you three until you were strong enough! Nektryn hasn't been training, so he's sure to be weaker!"

Goku and Vegeta nodded.

"Together... you three will beat him!" Whis said happily, "I know you can!"

Goku grinned, "Let's do this!"

Whis' smile widened and Vegeta nodded.

"This will be fun." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Frieza? Are you in?" Whis asked.

Frieza nodded, "Yes."

Whis grinned slightly and gripped his scepter happily, "Thank you all. Now, let's start with the training."

They nodded and Frieza glared at the ground, crossing his arms. He felt slightly empty... when he thought his empire was there he felt happier. He would think about his accomplishments and everything he had worked for and gained... but now... it was all gone...

* * *

After hours of training, they went home. Frieza was unusually silent as they arrived.

"Frieza!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Frieza looked over and saw Daifu run over. Daifu hugged him and Goku smiled.

"I'm going home... I'll see you tomorrow." he said with a wave.

Frieza nodded and Goku ran off. Daifu frowned slightly and let go of Frieza.

"Frieza? Why are you sad?" he asked.

Frieza sighed shortly and noticed the look of worry in Daifu's eyes.

"I'll tell you later." he said before walking away.

He walked to his room and lied on the bed, glaring out the window. He watched the night sky, seeing the stars and looking far into the universe. The universe that he used to own.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hi! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Frieza finally found out! I have to say, I'm thankful that you are reading this! All of you are awesome! Once this book is done, I'll get straight on to the sequel! Well, that's all for now... BYE!**


	14. An Old Emotion

Frieza lied in bed, glaring at the ceiling. He heard a knock on his door and it opened. His eyes flicked over to see Goku walk in cautiously.

"Frieza, we're going training..." Goku said softly.

"I'm not going." he said flatly.

Goku frowned at his response, walking to the side of his bed, "But we have to get ready to fight Nektryn!"

"I don't care!" he hissed.

"But-"

"Leave!" he barked.

Goku stared then glared at the ground, "Frieza..."

"Can't you understand that I want to be alone?!" Frieza barked, his fist clenched, "I just... need some time..."

He felt his eyes burn and Goku walked away. Frieza sighed and the tears in his eyes rolled down his cheeks. He still was shocked about his empire... how Nektryn easily took it over.

It made him feel... sad.

For the first time in years... he was sad.

It surprised him as he confessed to himself in his mind. It was a strange and unwanted feeling that just invaded him entirely. He didn't want to train. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't want to be near anyone. He didn't want to do anything!

He sighed and sat up, looking out the window. He saw Daifu playing with a young blonde haired girl named Marron. She was about 2 years older than him, so Frieza was slightly glad that Daifu was interacting with children his own age.

Frieza watched the 2 play tag for a while then lied down. He closed his eyes and fell asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

Goku arrived at Beerus' Planet with Vegeta to see Whis waiting. Whis smiled, but it faded as he scanned them all.

"Where's Frieza?" he asked.

"He didn't want to come today..." Goku said sadly, "I feel bad! The poor guy doesn't want to do anything!"

Whis sighed shortly and his smile returned, "Don't worry, he'll be back to normal soon."

"But what if he doesn't go back?!" Goku exclaimed, "Frieza needs to talk to us! If he doesn't it could lead to-"

"I know what I'm doing, Goku." Whis said happily, "Trust me! My plans usually work!"

"Usually?" Vegeta repeated, perking a brow.

"Just have faith in me." Whis said simply, chuckling.

Goku was silent for a moment then sighed. Whis always had a plan... and even if it went bad, he always kept calm. He did trust his trainer and felt that he knew what he was doing, but leaving Frieza alone when he needs friends was a terrible plan! He could hurt himself or worse! But Whis was acting like everything was going to be fine! In reality, they had to fight an evil emperor that had to power to turn them against each other!

"W-Whis..." Goku said nervously.

"Hm?"

"What if Nektryn just turns us all against each other?" Goku asked.

"Well, when he tried it on me, I was able to hold it off by thinking of who I cared about!" he said happily, "Like Lord Beerus! And as long as you keep thinking about people that you care about and need to live for, the others can break Nektryn's focus."

Goku nodded and scratched the back of his head, "Cause... if Frieza thinks we don't care for him, he might let Nektryn take over!"

"Sound familiar, Vegeta?" Whis teased.

Vegeta growled and rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Whis chuckled and sighed, "I want to tell you two something."

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"I want you both to regain your tails." he said with a smile, "It gave power and if you toughen them up, it won't be a weakness!"

Goku nodded, "Sure thing!"

"Why do we need it though?" Vegeta growled.

"It gives you a power boost." Whis said simply.

Goku smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously, "B-But how are we gonna get them back?"

"There is a pressure point on the back." Whis said as he went behind Goku.

Goku went wide eyed and Whis jabbed his scepter into Goku's lower back. Goku yelped in pain and staggered forward.

"OW! That really hurt!" he whined.

"Yes, but look." Whis said as he pointed.

Goku looked behind him and went wide eyed to see a tail. It was fluffed up slightly out of surprise, but he could control it perfectly!

"My... My tail..." he said in amazement.

He made it wiggle and grinned, "MY TAIL!"

Whis chuckled and sighed, "You'll have to toughen it up."

He nodded and Whis seemed to appear behind Vegeta. Vegeta went wide eyed and Whis jabbed the scepter in his lower back. Vegeta staggered forward and a tail poked out of his backside. It ripped through his clothes and he growled angrily.

"You could have warned me!" he barked.

"Yes, but what's the fun in that?" Whis asked.

Vegeta scoffed as he rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath. Whis laughed and smiled at them.

"First order of business, we need to toughen those tails up." he said happily.

Goku and Vegeta both seemed to shrink down, having the exact same thoughts.

This was going to be painful.

* * *

Frieza stared at the ceiling, lying on his bed. He had a blank expression, his mind completely clear. He heard a knock on his door and got up, walking over and opening it.

"Hey, Frieza!" Daifu said happily, "Mister Vegeta and Mister Goku are back!"

Frieza nodded and was about to close the door when Daifu hugged his leg. He grunted in surprise and looked down at him.

"Why are you sad?" Daifu asked with a frown.

Frieza was silent for a second then sighed, kneeling down, "Just... something was stolen away from me."

"What was it?"

Frieza glared at the ground and took a deep breath. He didn't want to tell him that he used to be an evil emperor... it might scare him...

"It was just something special to me, okay?" he said with a sigh.

Daifu nodded and hugged him. Frieza was still for a moment then returned the hug. He heard Daifu giggle and smiled slightly. Daifu let go and smiled at Frieza.

"The amusement park tomorrow might make you feel better!" he said happily.

Frieza nodded, "Maybe."

Daifu's smile widened and Frieza got up.

"Alright, get to bed, it's late." Frieza said firmly.

Daifu nodded and waved before running off. Frieza smiled slightly then walked back into his room. He felt like his spirits were slightly lifted by that kid. In fact, Frieza no longer felt of that kid as just an annoying brat like he used to. No... this kid had turned into the closest thing he could ever get to a son.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I'm sorry if it took a little longer than usual, I've been tied up in a few things. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I wanted to say I might not post for about a week, I need to catch up on a few things. So, that's all for now, bye!**


	15. A Day At The Fair

Frieza awoke to something jumping on his chest. He groaned angrily and looked up to see Daifu grinning as he jumped on his ribs. The child was wearing a green shirt and jeans with a dark blue backpack on.

"Come on! The amusement park closes tomorrow morning!" Daifu said happily, "Let's go!"

"At least let me sleep in..." Frieza said as he rolled over, making Daifu trip and land on the bed.

Daifu pouted and pushed Frieza, "Please?!"

"Give me another hour..." Frieza yawned.

Daifu grumbled and got off the bed, "Freezer!"

"It's Frieza..." he said as he opened his eyes.

"Please?! Breakfast is ready and I really want to go now!" Daifu begged.

Frieza sighed and sat up, "Fine... just let me wake up..."

"But you are awake." Daifu said with a frown, giving Frieza a frustrated glare.

Frieza looked at him and laughed, "No need to glare at me like that!"

"You're taking too long." Daifu muttered.

Frieza chuckled and got up, a grin appearing on Daifu's face. He looked at the time, it was about 9:30.

"Hurry up and eat!" Daifu said as he grabbed Frieza's hand and pulled him out of the room.

Frieza walked next to him, smirking. Daifu got to the table and pointed to a piece of toast.

"Come on! You can eat it on the way there!" he said excitedly.

Frieza chuckled and grabbed the toast, "Why can't I eat it here?"

Daifu's face instantly went from overjoyed to frustrated.

"Because we need to go! Now!" he whined.

Frieza snickered and sat down, "Maybe I want to have it here."

Daifu pouted and sat down on the floor, his arms crossed. Frieza laughed and sat down, eating the toast. He finished and Daifu got up.

"Maybe I'll have another..." he said teasingly as he reached for the plate.

Daifu went wide eyed and grabbed Frieza's hand, "No!"

Frieza laughed and got up, "Alright! Alright! I'm done."

Daifu nodded and yanked Frieza along side him. Frieza was glad he didn't have to bend down as he walked with him, but he did know that when Daifu would be taller as he got older.

Frieza walked out of the house with Daifu then felt him suddenly stopped. He looked back to see Daifu smiling up at him.

"Can we fly?" he asked.

Frieza nodded, "Yes, do you want to?"

Daifu nodded quickly, "Yeah! The first time was fun!"

Frieza chuckled and picked him up, flying toward the amusement park. Daifu liked flying as far as Frieza could tell. Daifu was giggling and looking below him happily. Frieza rolled his eyes and landed at the park entrance. Daifu reached into his backpack and pulled out some money.

"Miss Bulma let me take some money." he said happily.

Frieza snickered, "Alright..."

Daifu grabbed his hand and walked to the entrance, where some workers gave Frieza strange glances. Frieza got to the booth and put the money on the counter. The worker quickly grabbed 2 wristbands and gave them to Frieza.

"H-Have a nice time..." the worker said nervously.

Frieza put one wristband on Daifu and the other on himself. He walked into the park. It smelled like fried food and sounded like a torture chamber. So many screams...

He was starting to get nervous about letting Daifu on those... machines? What in the heck were they? They had seats and buckles then just swung you around places!

Frieza looked down at Daifu, who was grinning happily. Despite all the screams, Frieza did see a few people laughing and talking happily. So... these death traps were... fun?

It looked like they could snap your neck.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna go on the roller coaster!" Daifu said as he pointed.

Frieza looked over at the contraption and went wide eyed. He looked down at Daifu then at the roller coaster.

"You? You want to go, on that?" Frieza asked with wide eyes.

Daifu nodded, "It's fun!"

Frieza stared at him then sighed, "Whatever."

Daifu giggled and they walked toward it. The line wasn't that long, so they got on by the second time it went around. Frieza sat next to Daifu and crossed his arms. Daifu smiled and the ride started.

For Frieza, it seemed like an ordinary flight around the planet.

He looked relatively bored while Daifu giggled happily and shrieked happily. The ride ended and Frieza got off with Daifu, who was slightly dizzy. Frieza noticed as they walked away from the coaster and knelt down, steadying him.

"If you pass out, we're going back home." he said with a smirk.

Daifu frowned and shook his head, "I'm not gonna pass out!"

Frieza chuckled and got back up. Daifu grabbed his hand and pointed at a strange building.

"I wanna go there now!"

"What is it?" Frieza asked as he stared.

He still couldn't read the strange markings that these Earthlings used.

"It's called 'The House Of Mirrors'." Daifu said happily, "It's like a maze and you have to get out!"

"Oh God..." Frieza said with a sigh.

"Don't worry! It's fun!" Daifu giggled.

Frieza sighed deeply and nodded, walking to the house. They walked in and Daifu started walking around, Frieza following close behind. Daifu bumped into a mirror and staggered back.

"Ow..." he said as he rubbed his forehead.

Frieza chuckled and sighed, "Watch where you're going."

Daifu frowned and nodded, walking into a strange new hallway. Daifu giggled and Frieza spotted an exit, walking out with Daifu next to him.

"What next?" Frieza asked.

"That one!" he said, almost squeaking as he pointed at a tall tower looking thing.

A strange group of chairs slowly rose up on it then as soon as it reached the top, it flew toward the ground, but stopped at the last second. Frieza went wide eyed and his jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Daifu asked.

"Y-You're going on that?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" he said happily.

Frieza stared then sighed, "O-Okay..."

Daifu giggled and they walked over to the ride. Frieza took a deep breath and Daifu walked over, but a worker stepped in front of him.

"Sorry, kid, you're too short." he said sternly.

Daifu went wide eyed and Frieza let out a sigh of relief. Daifu looked at Frieza.

"Can I go with an adult?" he asked.

"Nope."

Daifu pouted and walked back to Frieza. Frieza looked down at him and sighed.

"Come on." he said as Daifu grabbed his hand.

"Maybe when I'm older I can go on that ride!" he said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Frieza said with a slight tinge of relief in his voice.

Daifu looked around then pointed at the giant wheel going around in circles.

"That one!"

"Alright..." Frieza said as they started to walk toward it.

Daifu pulled on his arm slightly, "We don't have all day!"

Frieza smirked and yawned, "Ya know... I'm feeling kinda tired-"

"Frieza!" Daifu whined.

Frieza laughed and sped up slightly. Daifu grinned and they arrived at the wheel. The worker let them through and they sat in the pod of some sort. It reminded Frieza about his pod he used to fly around in.

The ride started and Frieza watched the world slowly rise up. Daifu stared with wide eyes that were filled with happiness. He looked at Frieza and smiled.

"Frieza."

Frieza looked over at the sound of his name.

"Thank you for coming here with me." Daifu said with a bright smile, "You really are... a hero..."

Frieza stared at him and sighed, glaring at the city beyond him, "I'm no hero."

"Yes, you are!" Daifu exclaimed.

"No... I'm not." he said as he looked at Daifu, "Don't call me that."

"But why not?!" Daifu exclaimed.

Frieza glared at the ground, "I have done... many... terrible things."

"L-Like what?"

Frieza sighed and looked at him, "I used to be called 'Emperor Of The Universe'..."

Daifu smiled, "That's cool-"

"It's not what you think." he said with a long sigh, "Daifu... I used to kill people... nearly thousands a day..."

Daifu went wide eyed and stared, being as still as possible.

"I used to torture... murder... enslave even..." he said as he looked back up at Daifu, "So, don't call me a-"

He was cut off when Daifu hugged him. He grunted in surprise and looked down at him. Daifu smiled at him.

"But you don't do that stuff anymore." he said quietly, "Right? You saved me from being eaten... and you came here with me... you're the best hero I've ever met."

Frieza was shocked for a moment then returned the hug, smiling. Daifu's smile widened and he let go.

"Thank you, Daifu." Frieza said, ruffling the child's hair.

Daifu smiled and sat next to Frieza. The ride ended and after about an hour, they both got some ice cream. Frieza got vanilla while Daifu got a dark chocolate. Frieza watched, half his own ice cream already gone. Daifu was eating his quickly, enjoying the taste. Frieza did like the taste of this strange dairy cream, but had tasted better within the universe.

Frieza watched, eating his ice cream. Daifu finished and went wide eyed, rubbing his forehead.

"What is it?" Frieza asked.

"Brain freeze..." he said with wide eyes, clearly in pain.

Thinking Daifu made another pun about Frieza's name, he rolled his eyes.

"Daifu, this isn't-"

Daifu groaned in pain and sat down, rubbing his forehead. Frieza stared, feeling concerned.

"Is it time to go home?" he asked, kneeling down to Daifu's eye level.

"N-No!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Daifu nodded and got up, obviously forcing a smile. Frieza smirked and placed a hand on Daifu's shoulder.

"Liar."

Daifu frowned and pouted, "Please? It'll be gone soon!"

Frieza rolled his eyes and picked Daifu up. Daifu pouted in Frieza's arms as he started to fly home. Time seemed to have went by faster than expected! It was nearly 6 pm!

"Come on, it'll take at least an hour to get back to Capsule Corp.." Frieza said firmly.

Daifu sighed and nodded, "Okay..."

Frieza flew back to the house, then Daifu went right to bed. Frieza saw Bulma, Goku, Jaco, and Vegeta all talking in the living room. He walked over.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh! Hey, Frieza!" Bulma said with a grin, "Nothing's wrong! We're just talking about you and your new son!"

"Son? Oh... you mean Daifu." he said as he sat down.

"Yep!" Goku said happily, "Jaco here didn't believe it!"

"L-Lord Frieza!" Jaco exclaimed with wide eyes.

"It's just Frieza." he said sternly.

"O-Oh! Right..." he said nervously, "W-Well! It is an honor to meet you in person!"

Frieza rolled his eyes and smirked, "I hear you are in the galactic patrol?"

"Y-Yes sir!" he said quickly, "The best!"

"Hm, and why didn't you believe the relationship between Daifu and me?" he asked.

"O-Oh! I uh... It seemed quite... strange hearing the vicious Frieza actually cared for someone..." he said nervously.

"Well, I've done my best to change." he said with a sigh, "That child really has an impact on my life."

"Then..." Jaco began, inching closer to Frieza and holding a camera out to him, "Care for picture?"

Frieza stared then smirked, "Why not?"

Jaco grinned and threw the camera at Bulma. Bulma caught it and rolled her eyes, getting up. Jaco stood next to Frieza and gave the camera a thumbs up. Frieza waved and Bulma snapped the picture. Jaco ran over and grinned.

"Thank you for your time!" he said happily.

Frieza snickered and sat back down, crossing his arms. Goku smiled and pat him on the back.

"You sure have changed." he said happily.

Frieza rolled his eyes, "Yeah..."

"When you're training, Daifu talks nonstop about you being a real hero." Bulma said happily, "It's so sweet!"

Frieza chuckled, "Considering what I've done in my past, I'm not sure about that yet.

"Sure, but you really have turned into a new you!" Goku said with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point." Frieza said as he rolled his eyes, "Now, I'll be returning to training tomorrow."

Goku grinned, "Really?!"

Vegeta smirked, "Finally."

Frieza snickered and yawed, "Alright... I'm going to bed."

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!" Goku called as Frieza walked away.

Frieza waved and walked to his room. He lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been a nice day, in fact, it had been a wonderful day! But, Frieza had to accept that all things end at one point. Daifu... he had put a wad of hope in Frieza's life... it was amazing to think a small kid could do such a thing. Help turn a ferocious emperor into a... 'good' person.

Frieza still didn't believe he was a hero though... no matter how many people said so.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, I want to say that the chapters might come a little late because school is starting back up. I'll still update whenever I can though! Thank you for reading and we hit the 15th chapter mark! YAY! Thank you all! I listen to the reviews and a few of 'em saved my butt! And they make me get new fan fiction ideas! That's all! BYE!**


	16. A New Form

Frieza awoke to the sound of knocking. He sat up and looked at the door to see it was nearly broken and Goku was still knocking.

"Stop!" Frieza groaned, "You'll break the door then the woman will have a fit!"

"Time for training!" he said happily.

Frieza glared at the door and got up, walking over. He opened the door and saw Goku and Vegeta waiting. He heard some fast footsteps and looked over to see Daifu latch on to his leg.

"Good morning!" he said happily.

Frieza stared, silent. Goku chuckled and smiled at Daifu.

"How early do you get up?" he asked.

"7 am!" Daifu giggled, "After that I can't go back to sleep!"

Goku smiled and looked at Frieza, "Well, Frieza has to get back to training now."

Daifu frowned and let go, "Okay... when will you be back?"

Frieza shrugged, "9 pm."

Daifu nodded and waved, "Have a good time training! Tell Mister Whis I said hello!"

Frieza nodded and placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. He felt the familiar feeling of his feet leaving the ground for half a second then returning. He looked around to see the familiar cyan grass and purple sky.

"Frieza!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

He looked over to see Whis walking toward them.

"How have you been doing?" he asked.

"Fine." he said shortly, crossing his arms.

"He had Daifu to keep him company!" Goku said happily, "Speaking of which, he says hi!"

"Daifu? Oh! The child you saved?" Whis asked, "He is quite a sweetheart."

Goku nodded and nudged Frieza playfully, "He even convinced Frieza to take him to the amusement park!"

"Adorable."

"Stop it." Frieza spat.

"Alright, alright, I'm just glad you are feeling better." Whis said calmly, "Now, I'll explain what you missed."

Frieza nodded.

"I have a plan for Goku and Vegeta getting their tails back." he explained, "It's for a new form..."

"New form?!" the trainees exclaimed.

"Why didn't ya tell us in the first place?!" Goku asked, pouting.

"Well, I wanted to explain it once and only once." he said with a yawn, "I have a sore throat."

"Fine! Fine! Just get on with it!" Vegeta barked.

"Okay... The form is known as, Super Saiyan Primal."

"Primal?" Goku said with wide eyes, "How do we get to it?"

"By going into Super Saiyan God, but nothing above it." Whis said with a sigh, "Then, you must experience rage so intense that you lose yourself."

"L-Lose yourself?" Goku asked nervously.

Whis nodded, "Some call it Super Saiyan Devil from the rage it causes and how you lose yourself, but it is formally known as Super Saiyan Primal."

"W-Why primal?" Frieza asked.

"Because, it seems as if the user has gone animal like." Whis explained, "The side effects include, losing your sanity, terrible aches afterward, and many more."

"A-At least when we get to it, we can just transform and beat 'em up!" Goku said with a grin.

"No, it's more complicated." Whis said, making Goku's grin fade, "You can only be angry for so long, and as soon as your rage disappears, so does the form. It would take decades to train yourself to transform at will."

"O-Oh..." Goku said with wide eyes.

Whis nodded, "Yes, I just need you two to be strong enough to transform into it."

Frieza stared with wide eyes, "I-It sounds dangerous! If they lose themselves while fighting Nektryn, they could turn against me!"

"It is a risk, but if that happens, I will intervene." Whis said with a smile.

"What? Afraid of a 'monkey'?" Vegeta asked with a teasing smirk.

Frieza rolled his eyes, "Whatever... I'm just asking."

"Well, you'll be more of a raging gorilla in Super Saiyan Primal..." Whis chuckled, "I hope you all are ready for this."

They all nodded, their fists clenched.

This was going to be a long training session.

* * *

Frieza felt like his limbs were going to fall off. It had been 13 hours of training! Their breaks were only an hour long and they used that time to sleep. Goku was lying on a boulder and Vegeta was knocked out in a tree. Frieza was lying on the ground.

"Alright! Alright! It's over!" Whis called, pushing Vegeta out of the tree.

Vegeta hit the ground and groaned angrily, "This is ridiculous..."

"Well, you know how they saw beauty is pain?" Whis asked, "Looks like the same goes for strength!"

"Yeah!" Goku wheezed, sitting up.

"I'll see you three tomorrow!" Whis said happily.

Frieza nodded and Goku helped Vegeta up. Frieza limped over and grabbed Goku's sleeve. Whis waved before they disappeared. Frieza looked around and saw they were in Capsule Corp.'s front yard. Goku waved and flew away.

"Frieza!"

Frieza looked over to see Daifu jump up and hug him tightly. He smiled weakly and held on to him. Daifu looked at him and frowned.

"Why are you so weak?"

"Hard day..." Frieza said shortly, helping Vegeta walk inside while holding Daifu.

Daifu nodded and Bulma saw them.

"Oh... wow... you two okay?" she asked with wide eyes.

They nodded.

Vegeta broke Frieza's grasp and walked off. Frieza put Daifu down and yawned.

"I'm going to bed..." he said drowsily.

Daifu stared and nodded, "O-Okay..."

Frieza walked to his room and closed the door behind him. He fell on to the bed, falling asleep with no effort.

* * *

"Sire!"

Nektryn turned his head to see a soldier run into the throne room and bow.

"What is it?" Nektryn asked, tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne.

"We have recently found out that Whis has been training three strong warriors!" the soldier said strongly, "We have discovered he is training them to defeat you!"

"Whis?" Nektryn said, his lips curving into a smirk, "Why, I haven't spoken with the man for decades! And now, he wants me gone?"

He got up, trailing his fingers on the arm rest of the throne, "Isn't that rude? He could have at least invited me over for lunch to chat a bit."

"M-My liege, we can send soldiers to destroy the trainees now if you-"

"No, no." Nektryn said, shaking his head slowly, "I want to see how far Whis will go with his plans."

He closed his eyes, his smirk widening, "That old 'master' could barely lay a finger on me! He can train those weaklings all he wants, but he'll never be able to truly let me go."

The soldier stared at him with wide eyes, "A-Are you sure? The warriors are Son Goku, Prince Vegeta, and Lord Frieza!"

"Frieza?" Nektryn exclaimed, his eyes opening slowly, "I thought he and those monkeys were enemies."

"No, they have joined together to defeat you."

Nektryn snickered, "Pathetic."

He looked at the soldier, his black eyes in a hard glare, "I want someone to keep an eye on them. Send Makizu."

"M-Makizu?! Just to watch them?!" the soldier exclaimed.

"Yes! Did you not hear me?" Nektryn asked, the smirk turning into a grin, "Go before I obliterate you."

The soldier nodded quickly and ran out of the room. Nektryn sat down in his throne and stared out the dome like window on the ceiling. The stars glistened and it reflected in the tyrant's eyes.

"Have fun while you can, Whis." he said darkly, "Because your precious trainees will never reach my level of combat."

He snickered, "You will never have the will power to kill me."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I'm sorry if this took longer than normal! I was at a camp ground for a few days, which was relaxing and fun! I hope you all enjoyed! I thought the Nektryn's point of view would be cool... I dunno! The way I imagine him, he's really cool looking! I plan on doing more with Nektryn in the future, cause I don't want him to be some guy that shows up and they get to fight! I want him to be clever, charismatic, and strong! Some are saying he's over powered... but I have put some weaknesses and I might put more if needed.**

 **That's all for now! Once again, see ya!**


	17. Gaining and Losing Control Of Emotions

Frieza awoke to soft knocking. He sat up and walked over. He opened the door, growling.

"Goku! You-"

He was stopped when he saw Daifu staring up at him.

"Oh... it's just you Daifu..."

Daifu nodded and Frieza noticed the look of worry on his face. He knelt down and Daifu looked at him with a nervous expression.

"What's wrong?" Frieza asked.

"I... I want to ask you something..." he said nervously.

Frieza nodded, "Okay."

"O-On Sundays when Mister Whis let's you have the day off... c-can you train me?" Daifu asked quietly.

Frieza went wide eyed and Daifu glared at the ground.

"It's okay if you say no..."

"W-What?! No! No! Daifu, I can train you." he said quickly, "Just wait until Sunday, alright?"

Daifu smiled and nodded, "Yeah!"

"I just want you to know that it might be tough." he said sternly, "You'll get hurt."

"I know!" he said, imitating Frieza's stern face, "I just want to become stronger like you!"

"Why didn't you ask Goku? He's stronger than I am."

"But you're smarter!" Daifu exclaimed.

Frieza chuckled then spotted Goku walking toward him with Vegeta at his side. Frieza got up and Goku looked at Daifu, smiling.

"And what are you so bright about?" he asked happily.

"Frieza agreed to train me!" Daifu squeaked.

"Aw! Really?" Goku asked with a grin.

He looked at Frieza, "You're really lucky! Got a smart, strong, and skillful trainer!"

Frieza rolled his eyes and Daifu nodded.

"Well, we're gonna go to Whis now." Goku said happily, "He'll be back by 9 pm!"

Daifu nodded and hugged Frieza quickly, "Bye!"

Frieza pat him on the back and let him run off. Frieza placed a hand on Goku's arm. Goku smiled and they appeared back on Lord Beerus' planet. Frieza looked around and noticed Whis was nowhere to be found. He looked around then turned to the Saiyans.

"Where-"

"Hello." a voice said suddenly behind him.

He jumped up quickly and turned to see Whis smiling at him. Frieza's eyes were wide out of fear.

"Don't-"

"Always be on your guard." Whis said as the Saiyans started laughing.

Frieza growled angrily and crossed his arms. He lowered to the ground and glared at Goku and Vegeta.

"Stop. Laughing." he spat.

Vegeta chuckled and smirked, but Goku was rolling around on the ground. Frieza growled angrily and shot a Death Beam at Goku, missing him by inches. Goku instantly silenced and looked at Frieza with wide eyes.

"Stop it." Frieza growled.

Goku nodded and got up.

"My, my, Frieza." Whis chuckled, "You sure have placed a pit of fear in Goku."

Frieza rolled his eyes and Goku pouted.

"He nearly killed me!" Goku barked.

"Still, if you think of it, he could surpass you in a matter of months." Whis said with a shrug, "Going from lower than Goten's power level to almost as high as Super Saiyan Blue is impressive."

Goku stared then nodded, "I-I guess..."

"Alright! We will waste no more time!" Whis said happily, "Let's get on to training."

"What is it this time?!" Goku asked excitedly, "Balancing on a pin?! Racing?! Maybe-"

"You have to focus your inner rage." Whis said sternly.

The Saiyans stared.

"And Frieza, I want you to focus on controlling your emotions."

Frieza nodded and the Saiyans both exchanged looks of confusion.

"Why-"

"For the Super Saiyan Primal." Whis said with a sigh, "Remember? You have to get really, really angry."

"Oh! Right, right, right!" Goku said quickly, "Sorry, Whis... but I'm not the kind of guy to get angry at will."

"Still, you have to try." Whis said sternly.

Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously, shifting from side to side, "O-Okay..."

Frieza sighed and Whis clapped his hands together happily.

"Let's start, you two." he pointed to Goku and Vegeta, "I want you to think of the moments when your rage took over completely and remember how you got there. Frieza, I want you to think of the times when your rage took over completely and come to peace with it."

Frieza nodded and Whis smiled.

"Now, find separate places to reflect over your pasts."

Frieza nodded and flew far from them. He sat down, his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and thought hard. Remembering the events on Namek, Earth, and many more. His eye twitched at the memory of Goku's transformation. The first time he felt real fear. And his time in hell...

Frieza growled and gripped his arms, his nails digging under the skin. His jaw clenched as he remembered Namek. The wretched planet...

"That doesn't look like control to me." a familiar voice said happily.

He opened his eyes to see Whis standing in front of him.

"Take a deep breath."

Frieza grumbled and did as he was told. Whis smiled and sighed.

"Think of times where you were actually happy."

Frieza thought for a second then remembered the time he met Daifu. His expression relaxed and he stared at the ground. Whis smiled.

"That's it! Whenever you get angry, think about the good things!" he said happily, "The Saiyans however... they need to think the opposite."

Frieza nodded and Whis flew off. Frieza repeated the cycle over and over again, only getting small improvements. After a few hours, he heard footsteps behind him. He looked over to see Goku walking toward him.

"What?" he spat.

"Just seeing if you're okay." he said as he plopped himself down next to the boulder Frieza was sitting on.

"I'm fine." Frieza said sternly, glaring at the pond.

Goku smiled and looked at him, "Ya know, if we all work together, we might be able to beat this Nektryn guy."

"You have no idea." Frieza growled, making Goku frown, "Nektryn's power is far higher than ours, and knowing my... his new spies, he probably knows Whis is training us."

Goku stared then sighed, "He sounds like a tough guy."

Frieza nodded, "I am going to kill Sorbet when I see him though."

"That's if he's still alive." Goku said with a chuckle.

Frieza smirked and nodded, "I suppose so..."

Goku grinned and got up, "Wanna hear a joke?"

Frieza sighed angrily and glared at him, "Fine."

"Geez... no need to be so cold..." Goku pouted.

Frieza rolled his eyes then glared at the ground. It took him a few seconds then he went wide eyed.

"YOU-"

Goku broke down in laughter. Frieza stared then smirked.

"You really are funny." he said sarcastically, "AND creative!"

Goku grinned at him and was about to say something when Whis flew over.

"Time's up." he said happily, "Come on now, let's get to some sparring."

The 2 nodded and flew with him to where Vegeta looked to be calming down. They landed and Whis jabbed Frieza in the back with his staff. Frieza yelped in pain and staggered forward, rubbing his back and glaring at Whis.

"What-"

"Calm down." Whis said happily, "Control your emotions."

Frieza stared then scoffed, glaring at the ground. Whis smiled and they started training.

* * *

After hours... and hours... and hours of more training, Whis finally let them go. Goku transported them back to the house and Frieza could barely walk he was so sore. He stumbled into Capsule Corp. and saw Daifu run over, hugging him. Frieza winced in pain and Daifu looked up at him.

"Frieza? Are you hurt?"

He nodded, "Slightly."

Daifu frowned and grabbed his wrist, "Are you going to bed?"

He nodded.

"O-Okay... goodnight!" he said with a cheerful smile.

Frieza nodded and walked to his room, collapsing on the bed. He blacked out after a few seconds.

Another day of training... and the rest would probably be even more harsh.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! Sorry this chapter took so long! I had writer's block for BOTH of my stories! I'm going to take a break while I'm on a 3 day camping trip to think about ideas. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will be back next week! Bye!**


	18. Watched

Frieza watched the Saiyans spar with Whis. He was studying their movements as Whis had told him to do. Knowing your enemy was the easiest way to try and kill them...

Or could he even call them enemies anymore? They were on balanced terms with each other... maybe comrades... but he still had the thoughts of his and Goku's battle on Planet Namek...

He seethed in anger, seeing Goku make the familiar move on Whis. Punch, punch, kick, grab. All about balancing speed and strength.

And repeat.

Then spam those _kamehameha_ attacks.

Annoying monkeys.

Vegeta was slightly different. He used more of his strength at the cost of his speed. He would kick, shoot a ki blast, punch, punch, try and tackle.

Frieza sighed, already memorizing their routines. Whis was making them study each others' movements in battle so they could assist each other later. They had to do it an hour each.

Frieza heard the timer go off, making a repeating and annoying beeping sound. Whis smiled and turned it off.

"Alright," he said as Frieza got up, stretching, "Goku, it's your turn."

Goku grinned, "Great!"

Frieza nodded and Whis reset the timer with a wave of his scepter.

"Begin." Whis said as he flew slowly into the air.

Frieza flew beside Vegeta, both charging at the same time. Whis smiled and Vegeta instantly started barreling into the battle. Frieza noticed his lack of speed and chose to use his own speed to balance out the odds of them winning. Using brutal strength doesn't always win, speed is important too.

Everyone warrior should know that, including Vegeta.

Frieza even _told_ him that when he was a child!

Frieza growled slightly, flying around Whis and punching and kicking. Whis smiled happily.

"Very good! Teamwork!" he said almost cheering.

Both Vegeta and Frieza growled.

Whis chuckled softly and Frieza let out a yell as he punched Whis in the face. It hit.

Whis looked at Frieza, his fist still on his face, "Perfect punch!"

Frieza's jaw clenched and the fight resumed, Frieza going at full speed. He was a blur mostly, seeing only images of him appearing then disappearing in only half a second. Vegeta was using most of his strength punching a kicking. Whis either dodged or caught their attacks.

Frieza threw a punch at the back of Whis' head, but Whis swiftly caught it. Frieza went wide eyed as Whis turned. Whis smiled and glanced away from them for a second. His smile faded into a frown as he turned toward Goku. Frieza followed his gaze and saw that Goku... was asleep.

That monkey was asleep while a battle was going on?!

Frieza growled angrily, glaring at Goku. Vegeta seemed to be just as peeved. Whis noticed and smiled.

"I'll let you two wake him up." he said happily.

"Gladly." Vegeta hissed as they flew down.

Frieza landed and crossed his arms, glaring at the snoring monkey. Vegeta looked at Frieza and nodded toward Goku.

"You first."

He smirked and nodded, walking over and raising his arm, backhanding him with full force. Goku shrieked as he woke up, holding his cheek which now had a red print on it.

"You're supposed to be studying." Frieza hissed, grabbing him by the throat with his tail.

Vegeta nodded and punched Goku in the stomach. Goku went wide eyed and Frieza threw him to the side. Goku held his stomach, writhing in pain. Whis flew over and smiled down at him.

"Maybe that wouldn't have happened if you stayed awake." he said with a slight teasing tone.

Goku sat up and rubbed his stomach, "That hurt..."

"As I said, stay awake around your rivals." Whis said happily, "You never know what they might do."

He nodded and got up, rubbing his neck and gagging slightly, "Wow, Frieza... never knew you were THAT strong!"

Frieza rolled his eyes, "Next time you disrespect me like that again, I'll do worse!"

"I've heard those words before." Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes.

Frieza smirked, "When I scolded you as a child?"

Vegeta nodded, grumbling.

Frieza chuckled, "You needed to be put in your place."

"Yeah, yeah." Vegeta hissed, crossing his arms.

Frieza snickered and noticed the sun on the planet was setting, indicating it was close to ending the training session. He looked at Goku, who was rubbing his stomach and cheek.

"Vegeta! You're turn!" Whis called.

* * *

Daifu walked through the street, heading home. He had just finished his first day of school. He was excited to go home and tell Frieza about it! He smiled brightly, holding his backpack straps. He heard footsteps behind him and turned, but no one was there. He was stronger than the average human... he could probably beat the World Champion Hercule himself!

He was about the same level as Tien.

He stared, seeing nothing but the dark street. He gulped nervously and started walking again. He heard the footsteps again and swiftly turned to see a tall dark figure walking toward him. He turned, starting to speed up. He could sense he was in danger.

He saw Capsule Corp. and broke out into a run. He looked back, still running, to see that the stranger was gone. He stared then bumped into someone, getting knocked back. He landed on his back and sat up, looking at them. He saw a man in dark clothing, a mask obscuring his face.

"You are Daifu, correct?" the gruff voice growled.

Daifu got up quickly, standing as tall as he could and nodding.

"Come on, Frieza told me to pick you up." he said sternly.

Daifu looked at him then looked at Capsule Corp., "I'm close to home... I can go by myself..."

"He wants you on Beerus' planet."

Daifu backed up and noticed Frieza appearing in front of Capsule Corp. with Vegeta and Goku. He quickly started running toward him.

"Frieza!" he shouted fearfully as he hugged him.

Frieza frowned at the look of fear on Daifu's face, "What's wrong?"

"T-There's a man that said he was gonna take me away..." Daifu said tearfully.

Frieza's eyes went wide eyed and he looked around. Daifu looked over, seeing the man was no longer there.

"Then you should go inside." Frieza said sternly.

"Yeah." Goku said as he looked around, "That's bad... I'll keep an eye out."

Daifu nodded and watched Goku fly off. Frieza grabbed his hand and walked him inside. Daifu kept close to Frieza, both hands clinging to his. Frieza walked Daifu to his room and locked the windows.

"If anything happens, I want you to get me, okay?" Frieza said sternly.

Daifu nodded quickly.

"I'm gonna go to bed, don't be hesitant to wake me if anything goes wrong."

Daifu nodded again as Frieza walked out of the room. The young child put his backpack away and got into his pajamas. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers close. He lied there for what felt like hours, not able to sleep.

He got up, walking out of his room and quietly walking to Frieza's room. He knocked and the door opened. Frieza stood there, looking like he had just woke up.

"I can't sleep..." Daifu said softly, glaring at the ground, "Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

Frieza nodded. Daifu smiled and walked to his room, crawling into bed. Frieza sat on a chair a few yards away, resting his head in his hand. Daifu cuddled into the blankets and closed his eyes.

* * *

Frieza yawned as he waited. He found himself drifting off after a while. He saw that Daifu was asleep, but was too tired to get up and walk to his own room. He yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to publish. I was sick for a long while and still kinda am. I'm gonna place a poll, you guys can vote whether or not you want a Frieza love story. I've only gotten very few messages answering my question and I'm kinda skeptical about it. So... I have 3 options.**

 **No Frieza love story**

 **A sequel to A Cold Friendship with a love story in it**

 **Or a completely new Frieza love story**

 **I don't know what to do! Please vote if you have the time...**

 **Alright, that's it! I hope you enjoyed and return for the next chapter! Bye!**


	19. Being A Child's Master

Frieza awoke to Daifu shaking his arm rapidly. He sat up and looked at Daifu, still tired. It had been a few days since Daifu claimed to have seen the man, but nothing really had happened.

"Frieza! Frieza! It's Saturday!" Daifu said happily.

Frieza sat there for a moment, thinking, then remembered what he had promised.

"Right." he said as he got up, yawning.

"I wanna get to training right away!" Daifu said happily.

He nodded and yawned, "Could you just give me some time... we'll start training in an hour."

Daifu nodded quickly and ran off. Frieza walked to the kitchen and grabbed some toast. He ate then saw Daifu run over, in a dark blue training gi.

"I'm ready!" he said happily.

Frieza smirked then looked at the time, sighing, "We still have 45 minutes."

Daifu went wide eyed and pouted slightly, "What are you supposed to do in 45 minutes?"

"Rest." Frieza said with a yawn as he started to walk away.

Daifu went wide eyed and stared, "B-But you slept till noon!"

Frieza smirked, "I'm a very tired alien."

"You're just trying to tease me!" Daifu said as he walked over, looking up at Frieza.

"Maybe." Frieza said with a shrug, "I train almost every day ya know."

Daifu frowned and sat on the floor, "Fine... I'll wait here."

Frieza smirked and knelt down, "I was joking, come on."

Daifu grinned and got up, hugging him. Frieza sighed and returned the hug. He heard a snap and looked over to see Bulma holding a camera with Jaco behind her, both grinning teasingly. Frieza went wide eyed and Daifu let go.

"Huh? Mister Jaco? Miss Bulma? Why are you smiling like that?" Daifu asked.

"Nothing, just something we could send to the Galactic Patrol King." Jaco snickered.

Frieza's eyes went wider and he shot a small beam at the camera, making it shatter to pieces. Both Bulma and Jaco pouted.

"Now, try that again, and I will destroy you." he hissed as he got up.

They both nodded and ran off. He sighed and grabbed Daifu's hand.

"We're gonna go into the wilderness for our training, okay?" he asked.

Daifu nodded and Frieza picked him up, flying out of the house. He flew for about 10 minutes then found a nice place up north. He put Daifu down and crossed his arms.

"Alright, do 100 push ups." he said sternly.

Daifu went wide eyed, "R-Really?"

"Yes, you only get 10 breaks and I'm being generous." Frieza said sternly, "Now start!"

Daifu nodded and started doing the push ups. It took half an hour for him to finish. Frieza finally heard Daifu let out the raspy number of 100. Daifu fell to the ground and panted heavily. Frieza smirked and got up.

"Now, run for let's say... 10 miles, then back."

Daifu went wide eyed then nodded, starting to run. Frieza flew next to him, his arms crossed. After hours upon hours of training, Frieza finally stopped. Daifu fell on the ground, panting heavily.

Frieza smirked and flew over, "Tired?"

Daifu nodded weakly and Frieza picked him up.

"I warned you." he said with a chuckle.

Daifu smiled weakly, "I... I can handle it..."

Frieza rolled his eyes then saw Daifu fall asleep. He sighed started flying home.

Maybe he went too far.

He landed and walked into Daifu's room, setting him in bed. He covered him in the blankets and walked to his room. He lied down and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Nektryn paced through his chambers, rubbing his chin as he thought. Makizu was supposed to meet him here in half an hour, but that assassin was always early. He heard his door open and his eyes darted over. The young man walked in, the normal stern expression on his face.

Makizu was at the age of 1,064, yet looked like a middle aged adult. His skin was light purple and his hair was messy and dark green. His eyes were a sharp bright yellow. He was muscular and had some tattoos running down both his arms, looking like snakes. There was one on his neck that looked like a rattle snake curled up and hissing.

Nektryn turned to the 7 foot tall man, looking up at him. He was 6 foot and 3 inches, but compared to Makizu, he was short.

"You called?" Makizu asked, his gruff voice sounding polite and steady.

"Yes." Nektryn said sternly, "Have you gotten that child yet?"

Makizu shook his head, sighing, "He got away, I didn't want anyone to see me."

"Take him." Nektryn snapped, "Get him while he's sleeping, I have no care for how you do it, just make sure he's alive! I want to have some leverage over Frieza."

He looked down at the printed photo in his hand. It had Frieza hugging Daifu, and that photo had gone viral over the galaxy. Posted by that Jaco person.

He glared at it and looked at Makizu, "If I have this child, I might just be able to bend Frieza to my whim."

"Yes, my Lord." Makizu said politely.

"Remember, I want him alive." Nektryn said sharply, "If you come back empty handed again, there will be consequences."

Makizu nodded, "Understood."

Nektryn waved his hand, signaling Makizu to leave. Makizu bowed then left the room. Nektryn growled angrily and looked back at the picture, gritting his teeth.

Maybe this Jaco guy knew something...

Nektryn sighed and threw the picture on his desk. He walked over to the window and pressed the button on his Scouter.

"Send orders to the Galactic Patrol," he said sternly, "I would like to speak with one of their soldiers that goes by the name of Jaco."

"Yes, sire!" the response said quickly.

He sat down, staring out into the stars. He needed more information about Frieza, to get him under his grasp. That former tyrant would make an excellent soldier.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I hope you all enjoyed! I enjoyed writing in this and have almost everything planned out! I wanted to make up for the days when I was sick, because I feel guilty sorta for making you guys wait. Alright, I will be explaining Super Saiyan Primal more later in the fiction. Well, that's all! Bye!**


	20. Stolen

Daifu walked through the streets, once again, alone. It had been 2 weeks since the man had been spotted, so they were all starting to relax. He walked, almost reaching his home. He heard fast footsteps and turned his head slightly.

He saw no one.

He stared then started speed walking. He kept his eyes ahead of him, Capsule Corp. almost in sight. He suddenly felt 2 arms latch around him, one covering his mouth. He let out a muffled shriek and started thrashing around, trying to break the hold. He looked up to see a man glaring down at him. Daifu stared then noticed the man's eyes.

It was him.

Daifu went wide eyed and whimpered, trembling in fear. The stranger smirked and Daifu bit on his finger. He went wide eyed and yowled in pain, dropping Daifu. Daifu got up quickly, starting to run. He was about to scream for help when the man tackled him. He let out a shriek, but everything suddenly went black as he felt a sudden impact on his head.

* * *

Jaco walked through the giant ship, 2 guards next to him. He was tense, his eyes wide in fear and walking stiffly. He gulped nervously, nearly trembling. He was called there by Lord Nektryn himself! The guards looked stern, serious, and most of all, intimidating!

He saw a pair of doors open and the guards shoved him in. He staggered slightly, looking up to see a metal table. Netryn was sitting on one end, 2 guards at his side. He looked stern, very serious. Jaco let out a nervous stutter and the guards grabbed his shoulders, lifting him up and dropping him into a chair. Jaco yelped slightly and the guards stood at his side.

"Now," Nektryn began, making Jaco look over quickly, "I hear you are in contact with Frieza."

Jaco gulped and nodded, "Y-Yes."

Nektryn smirked and laced his fingers in front of him, resting his chin on them, "Perfect."

The smirk on Nektryn's face widened as Jaco began to tremble in fear.

"Are the rumors true about Frieza having a son?"

"W-Well, he is adopted, but yes." Jaco said nervously, scratching behind his head.

"Excellent!" Nektryn exclaimed, "Now, do they care for each other?"

Jaco gulped, knowing Nektryn was up to no good, "N-No."

Nektryn's grin faded in only half a second. His expression was now dark and serious.

"Is that so?" he growled, reaching into his pocket for something, "Because..."

He threw a picture on the table, "I found this."

Jaco leaned forward and went wide eyed to see the picture of Frieza hugging Daifu.

"Jaco," Nektryn hissed, "I want you to tell me the truth."

Jaco gulped nervously and crossed his arms, "C-Can I go?! Bulma planned for us to have a good tea party and I don't want to be late!"

Nektryn sighed and looked at him, "You sure?"

Jaco nodded quickly, "Y-Yes!"

Nektryn glared at him, "Jaco-"

Nektryn was interrupted by a knock. Jaco looked over, seeing the door open. He went wide eyed at the sight of the famous Makizu. He was taller in person!

Makizu bowed, "Lord Nektryn, I have succeeded."

Jaco went wide eyed, thinking Makizu was ordered to kill Frieza.

Nektryn grinned, "Thank you, Makizu."

Jaco noticed the bag Makizu had slung over his shoulder. Makizu stood and threw the bag on the ground. Something tumbled out of the bag and groaned in pain. Jaco leaned over the side of his seat to see Daifu, his wrists and ankles tied and a piece of duct tape on his mouth.

"D-Daifu?!" he exclaimed.

Daifu looked at him and let out a muffled cry. Nektryn laughed and got up.

"Good work, Makizu." he said as he picked Daifu up by the arm, "Jaco, you may be on your way to that tea party now."

Jaco stared then looked at Daifu. Two options.

Save himself and just walk away and warn Frieza.

Or try and save Daifu with the chance of them both being killed.

Jaco got up slowly, looking at Daifu, "May I have a word with him?"

Nektryn nodded, "Do as you please."

Jaco walked over to Daifu and crouched down.

"Listen, Daifu," he whispered, "I'll tell Frieza, we'll be back for you. Nektryn won't kill you because you're a part of his plan. Just be good here."

Daifu nodded, tears streaming down his face. Jaco got up and bowed.

"A pleasure meeting you, Lord Nektryn." he said politely before hurrying out the door.

He speed walked to his ship and got in, blasting off toward Earth. He stared ahead of the ship, gulping nervously.

* * *

Frieza returned from his training, panting heavily. Goku waved and flew off. Vegeta walked in with Frieza. Frieza looked around, expecting to see Daifu run up to him and give him a hug, but that didn't happen.

In fact, the house was dead silent, except for the faint talking of Bulma and Jaco.

He walked toward the voices and found them talking in the backyard. Bulma looked to be on the verge of tears and Jaco looked slightly scared.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Bulma looked at him and glared at the ground, "Y-You might want to sit down for this..."

Frieza rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine, just tell me what's going on! And where's..."

He went wide eyed and looked at them, "Did something... happen to Daifu?!"

Jaco glared at the ground, "I'm afraid so..."

"What happened?!" he barked, his fists clenched.

"Well, I was called in by Nektryn for some interrogation." he said sternly, "While I was there, Makizu, a trained assassin, walked in with Daifu in a bag. Nektryn wanted leverage over you! You can't get over worked by this!"

Frieza stared at the ground, his eye twitching in anger.

"Calm down... you should get some sleep." Bulma said softly, "I already told Whis and he's making a plan."

"W-Was Daifu hurt?" Frieza growled.

Jaco gulped nervously and shook his head quickly, "N-No!"

"You're lying." Frieza hissed, his fists clenched.

Blood started to drip down his palms.

"Get into bed." Bulma said nervously.

"Was he hurt or not?!" Frieza shouted angrily.

"M-Maybe a little!" Jaco squeaked.

Frieza growled angrily and his jaw clenched.

"Frieza-"

"Where were they?!" he barked.

They both flinched.

"I'm not telling... Whis doesn't want you walking out and fighting Nektryn!" Jaco said nervously.

Frieza took a deep breath, trembling in anger. Bulma sighed and looked at Frieza.

"Go to bed, maybe some rest will help."

He nodded and started walking to his room. He arrived and slammed the door shut. He sat on his bed, glaring at the ground.

Daifu...

If that kid was ever killed... Frieza would get revenge.

No matter what.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! Thought of this chapter at 5 am and started on it! I'm happy with how it turned out, but I am sorry if you didn't like it. I hope you all enjoyed and I have some news.**

 **For one thing, we reached the 20th chapter! YAY! The other...**

 **There will be no Frieza love story.**

 **It would be completely out of character in my opinion. And my brother and I agree that if Frieza were to ever get a lover, he'd not care or it'd be a slave.**

 **I'm sorry if I disappointed you, I really am! It's just that I feel nervous every time I think about it! And I can't think of a plot line...**

 **Once again, I'm sorry! But that's all for now! Bye!**


	21. Safe Or In Danger

Frieza paced in his room, biting his index finger nervously. Whis was out in the Capsule Corp. garden, talking to Jaco. Frieza was worried about Daifu... Nektryn was cruel and it reminded him of how he used to be.

The evil tyrant everyone was afraid of.

Frieza was sure Nektryn would hurt Daifu. It made him feel frantic.

"Frieza?"

He looked over to see Goku standing in the doorway.

"You okay?" he asked with a frown.

Frieza glared at him, "What do you think?"

He sat down and glared at the ground. Goku sighed and walked over.

"Everything will be okay." he said with a smile, "We're gonna get Daifu back."

Frieza sighed and took a deep breath, "But Nektryn is cruel... he's probably going to hurt Daifu... maybe even torture..."

Goku frowned and sighed, "Maybe some exercise could get this out of your mind."

Frieza nodded, getting up. They walked over to Whis, who looked cheerful.

"Ready for training?" he asked.

Frieza nodded.

Vegeta sighed and walked over, placing his hand on Whis' back. Frieza did the same and Goku followed. They went through the timelines. Seeing Daifu hugging Frieza in a white streak made Frieza feel worse.

He was worried about that kid...

Hopefully he was okay.

* * *

Daifu awoke in a strange room. He looked around, gulping nervously. The walls were a steel and the floor was marble. He got up, the cold floor making him shiver. He noticed that the room was... beautifully decorated!

There was a king sized bed with purple covers and crimson pillows and an extra fluffy crimson blanket. There was a dresser next to it, filled with strange armors. A couch rested in the corner of the room with a table next to it. There was a bookshelf, filled with several books that Daifu couldn't read due to the strange alien markings. A fluffy rug was under the couch, making a small space. In front of the couch only a few feet away was a flat screen TV.

He stared with wide eyes then heard the door open. He looked over to see that strange blue guy smirking at him. He whimpered and stepped back.

"Don't worry, young one." the alien said with a chuckle, "I won't hurt you."

Daifu stared and backed up. The alien knelt down and gave him a warm smile.

"My name is Nektryn, may I have yours?" he asked.

"D-Daifu..."

"Daifu, what a mortal name!" he said, making it sound like a good thing.

Daifu gulped nervously and felt himself start to tremble. He could feel that this guy was untrustworthy...

"Are you hungry?" Nektryn asked.

Daifu felt his stomach growl and nodded.

"What are you? Mute? You can speak up." Nektryn laughed, getting up.

Daifu glared at the ground and Nektryn grabbed his wrist, sorta forcefully. Daifu went wide eyed and Nektryn yanked him along, leading him to a well decorated dining table. Daifu stared then Nektryn sat him down.

Daifu stared then glanced at Nektryn.

"Go on, I'm not hungry." Nektryn said softly.

Daifu stared then took something he recognized. It was ice cream. He ate it in silence, glancing up at Nektryn every once in a while. He finished and got up.

"Finished?" Nektryn asked.

Daifu nodded, not looking at him. Nektryn chuckled and grabbed Daifu's arm, leading him back to his room. Daifu managed to break his grasp and glared at him.

"No need to give me that look." Nektryn laughed, "I see some of Frieza's behavior has rubbed off on you!"

"G-Get away from me..." Daifu managed to hiss.

Nektryn smirked and bowed, "As you wish."

He left the room and Daifu looked around, sitting on the couch. He found a remote and pressed a button, making the TV turn on. It went to an unknown show. It was like an alien version of that one show about the sponge!

Daifu stared at the TV. He giggled slightly as the main character did a silly dance. He watched for 2 hours then decided to walk around. He walked to the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

He frowned and walked to the bookshelf, finding a comic book. He didn't understand the letters, but liked looking at the pictures. Daifu sighed and put the book down, starting to feel lonely.

He glared at the ground, wishing Frieza were here.

He felt his eyes burn, thinking he was going to stay here forever. He started crying. Tears poured down his face, soft sobs escaping his mouth.

He needed Frieza to save him... he was scared...

* * *

Frieza kicked at Goku, hitting him in the neck. Goku crashed to the side and got up, charging right back at Frieza. Frieza powered up, but didn't transform. Goku tried to elbow him, but Frieza blocked it. Goku quickly kneed him in the stomach and flew back. Frieza went wide eyed and coughed up blood, growling angrily.

He charged at Goku, throwing a flurry of punches. Goku yelped in shock and did his best to dodge, but the last one got him right in the nose. He flew back and held his nose, groaning in pain.

"I think you broke my-"

Frieza charged quickly, kicking him on the chin. Goku was knocked upward. He stopped himself and looked at Frieza, his nose bleeding.

"I think you broke my nose." he said with a smile.

"And I think you should be focusing on the fight." Frieza said sternly.

Goku nodded and launched at Frieza, his fist ready to punch. Frieza got ready to block, but instead of punching, Goku kicked him in the stomach. Frieza went wide eyed and growled, grabbing Goku's leg and throwing him into the lake.

"Alright! Sparring session is over!" Whis called.

Frieza panted heavily and landed on the ground, Goku crawling out of the lake.

"Good work, all of you!" Whis said happily, "But we're going to have to end this training session an hour early because Lord Beerus will wake up soon and he tends to be grumpy."

The 3 nodded and Goku raised his hand.

Whis looked at him and smiled, "Yes?"

"Can I do something first?" he asked, his clothes dripping wet.

Whis nodded and Goku grabbed Frieza by the tail. Frieza went wide eyed and Goku threw him in the lake. Frieza swam to the surface quickly and glared at the now laughing Goku and Vegeta.

"Revenge!" Goku said with a fist pump to the air.

Frieza rolled his eyes and flew out of the water, crossing his arms. Goku looked at Vegeta and grinned mischievously. Vegeta looked at him and the smirk on his face instantly swept away.

"Kakarot." he growled, "You better not."

"Frieza! Come on and help me!" Goku called.

Frieza smirked and nodded, running over. Vegeta started running and Goku tackled him. Vegeta growled angrily and Frieza helped Goku hold him down. Vegeta thrashed around, but Goku was still able to throw him in the water. Frieza smirked and Goku burst out in laughter. Whis let out a small laugh and Vegeta flew out the lake, glaring at Goku.

"Yeah, yeah, you had your laugh now let's go home." he hissed.

"Oh! Yeah! Chichi's gonna make me Italian for dinner!" Goku exclaimed, his mouth already starting to drool.

Frieza rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Goku's back. Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's shoulder and they appeared at Capsule Corp.. Goku waved and flew off quickly. Frieza walked inside and stopped. It was a habit he had developed. Stop walking as soon as you walk in or be tackled by... Daifu.

Frieza remembered what happened and sighed, walking to his room. He went to bed instantly, not eating dinner.

He hadn't been able to sleep well at all... whenever he ate, he felt sick...

Frieza sighed, lying down. He stared out the window.

He would get Daifu back...

And when he did, he would kill Nektryn.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I hope you're enjoying the story, cause I'm enjoying writing in it. I will be explaining Super Saiyan Primal more in later chapters. I like the way I designed it, and I hope you do too. But I want to warn you, Goku and Vegeta won't transform into it for a long time. I feel that it's too early for Super Saiyan Primal to show... so it will be MUCH later! Well, that's all! BYE!**


	22. Tension And The Unknown Plan

Frieza let out a low growl as he paced in his room. Daifu had been gone for only 2 days, but it felt like months! Frieza thought he was losing his mind over that kid!

He clenched his fists, purple blood now dripping from his palms. He heard a knock and Goku peeked into the room.

"Hey... wanna spar to get your stress levels down... at this rate you'll have a heart attack." he said with a frown, "Come on."

Frieza glared at him. Seeing Frieza's glare, Goku sighed.

"Whis has a plan to get Daifu back!" he said with a smile, "We just need to get much stronger."

Frieza sighed and glared at the ground. Goku walked to his side and smiled, nudging his shoulder playfully.

"Come on!" Goku said with a cheerful glint in his eyes, "Nektryn's just trying to get into your head!"

"Well, it worked..." Frieza grumbled.

"Fight back! Be the fierce emperor I fought on Namek! The one that would only let one thing bother him, someone stronger than him." Goku said happily, "Nektryn's stronger than us still, and I say we show him who's boss in this universe!"

Frieza smiled slightly and nodded. Goku grinned and they walked to the gravity chamber. Frieza sighed shortly and crossed his arms. The gravity was already as high as 350, so it was not easy to walk, but not hard either.

"Alright... we can start-"

Frieza was cut off when Goku tackled him. Frieza went wide eyed and kicked him off, jumping up and putting up a defensive stance. Goku giggled and charged again, going Super. Frieza powered up and Goku threw a flurry of punches at his face. Frieza dodged them, blocking a few. Goku smiled and Frieza kneed him in the stomach, throwing him off balance by grabbing his ankle with his tail.

Frieza threw him to the ground and smirked victoriously. Goku got up and brushed the dust off his gi.

"Wow... you really have gotten stronger!" Goku said with a grin, "At this rate, we'll be able to beat Nektryn in no time!"

Frieza nodded, "As soon he's gone, I want Daifu back..."

Goku nodded, "Of course!"

Frieza sighed and turned, "Thank you for the quick training session... but I want to think about the plan for a little while..."

Goku nodded, "Yeah, I'll see ya later, but remember! Don't let Nektryn get into your head! That's what he wants!"

Frieza gave a small nod and walked out of the gravity chamber, walking back to his room. He sighed softly and walked into his room, sitting down on the arm chair. He glared at the ground. If Daifu was killed... even if the Dragon Balls could bring him back... Frieza would never forgive himself.

He needed to protect Daifu.

* * *

Daifu awoke to the sound of footsteps. He sat up in the bed and looked at the door, seeing the doorknob turn. He got out of bed, still in the same clothes. He refused to wear the clothing they offered him. It was always something like armor, or fancy stuff... but he liked the T-shirt and jeans.

Daifu watched the doorknob turn and the door opened slightly. He stepped back and saw a familiar face peek into the room. The lights flickered on and Daifu went wide eyed.

"M-Mister Jaco!" he exclaimed happily, running over and hugging him.

Jaco smiled nervously and Daifu let go.

"Were you taken too?" he asked.

"N-No!" Jaco replied, "I-I was ordered to come over and make sure you were okay!"

Daifu frowned and glared at the ground, "I wanna go home..."

"Yeah... but don't worry, kid." Jaco whispered, leaning over to his ear, "Whis has a plan to get ya out of here."

"Really?!" Daifu squeaked.

"Yeah! Now shh! He's got a plan, but you have to behave around Nektryn for it to work! Got that?" he asked.

Daifu nodded and Jaco smiled.

"As a galactic patrolman- it's my lunch break." he said as he looked at his watch, "I'll be back tomorrow, Daifu, stay safe!"

Daifu nodded and hugged him goodbye. Jaco waved and walked out of the room. Daifu sat on the couch and huffed slightly, glaring at the ground. He waited about 2 hours until the door opened again. He looked over to see Nektryn standing in the doorway.

"Do you have the stomach to eat yet?" he asked, smirking, "Yesterday you barely ate anything..."

"I-I can eat!" Daifu said with a big smile, "I'm really hungry!"

"Looks like you've finally come to your senses." Nektryn snickered, "Come along."

Daifu nodded and slid off the couch, walking over to Nektryn's side. Nektryn smiled and they walked to the dining area. Daifu sat down and started eating, keeping a smile on his face.

"So, do you know of any weaknesses within Frieza?" Nektryn asked casually.

Daifu looked at him and shook his head, "Nope."

Nektryn frowned slightly, "Does he care for you?"

"Yep." Daifu answered shortly, eating more.

"How strong are you?" Nektryn asked.

"I dunno..."

"Do you care for Frieza?"

"He's like a father to me!"

"Alright... how much is Whis training them?" Nektryn asked.

Daifu gulped down his food and sighed, "I'm getting sleepy... can I go to bed?"

Nektryn frowned slightly and sighed, "Fine..."

Daifu got up and walked back to his room, sitting down on the bed. He really did hate Nektryn... no matter how nice the man was to him, he just had a bad vibe about him.

Daifu knew he was in danger... and really missed Frieza... but he had to keep himself together...

He would be back to Frieza... one day.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hello! Thank you for reading! I got myself an Instagram account... I just take pictures of my pug and cat. The cat's Missy Lou and the pug is Tucker. My user is missylouandtuckertoo if you are interested in following me! I feel like how I felt when I started out on . Completely lost. I'm sure I'll figure it out! So, once again, if you love pugs and cats, follow me on Instagram! And if you love just cats, follow my sister, kittenqueen05. She takes pics of all of our 7 cats, while I take pictures of Missy Lou. That's all!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Bye!**


	23. Training And Talking Points

"Frieza!"

Frieza looked up from the couch he was sitting on to see Goku smiling down at him.

"Come on! Whis is back and he wants us to get to training again!" he said happily.

Frieza nodded and got up, stretching. Goku grinned and ran outside. Frieza followed, his arms crossed. He reached the door and was about to open it when it swung open, hitting him in the face and knocking him back. Frieza hit the ground and sat up quickly with wide eyes, more surprised than hurt.

"Frieza! Come on-"

Goku saw Frieza on the floor and smiled nervously, "S-Sorry..."

Frieza got up and smirked, "You surprised me."

"I thought you were still on the couch!" Goku said happily, "Come on!"

Frieza nodded, walking outside to see Whis waiting with Vegeta.

"Alright! How are you, Frieza?" Whis asked with a smile.

"Could be better..." Frieza muttered, looking at Whis.

"Yes, yes, I'm still perfecting my rescue plan for Daifu, no need to worry." Whis said as he turned, "Besides, if he dies, we always have the Dragon Balls."

Frieza stared for a second and sighed, "But he'd still have to experience death... whether it be painful or quick, he'd be changed."

Whis frowned slightly and nodded, "I suppose so..."

"Let's just go, I need to exercise." Frieza said as he walked over to Whis.

Whis smiled and nodded. Frieza placed his hand on Whis's back and the world changed. After a few long minutes of seeing their pasts, they arrived at the planet. Goku jumped up excitedly.

"Alright! Let's do this!" he shouted as he ran toward their usual training grounds.

Frieza rolled his eyes and followed, Whis and Vegeta close behind. They arrived and saw Goku jumping around happily, hugging trees and giant boulders.

"I missed this place so much!" he exclaimed, "Vegeta! Frieza! Look! It's that pole we balanced on!"

Frieza looked over and chuckled, "Yes..."

"Time for training." Whis called.

They nodded and walked over.

* * *

Hours... and hours...

That's what it seemed like to Frieza. No rests, no holding yourself back, just training.

Frieza panted heavily, barely able to move.

"Now, now, can't you do one more simple push up?" Whis chuckled as he flew around them.

Goku was trying to stand, but could only prop his arms up and Vegeta was barely able to move. Whis flew over to Frieza and smiled.

"Come now! Get up!" Whis said cheerfully, "Are we gonna end it for today?"

Frieza nodded and Whis lightened up the gravity. Frieza panted heavily and tried to get up. He saw a hand reach out to him and looked up to see Vegeta standing there, glaring at the ground.

"Come on, I want to go home already." Vegeta panted.

Frieza nodded and grabbed his forearm, letting Vegeta pull him up. Frieza used his tail to keep balance and took a deep breath. Goku struggled to get to his feet, wobbling slightly. Frieza grabbed him by the shoulder of his gi and helped steady him.

"Thanks..." Goku panted.

Frieza have a small nod of acknowledgement and Whis smiled.

"Why don't we get a snack before you leave?"

"Snack?!" Goku exclaimed, grinning.

Vegeta seemed to perk up at the idea too. Frieza rolled his eyes.

"I don't really care..."

"Let's eat!" Goku said with a slight cough.

Whis nodded and started walking away. Goku followed with a slight limp. Vegeta did his best to walk, but ended up tripping a couple of times. Frieza walked okay... but his legs felt like they were about to fall off. Whis stopped at a dining room and Goku sat down quickly.

"I hope you don't mind, but Lord Beerus will be joining us for this little snack time." Whis said with a chuckle.

"Sure!" Goku said with a grin as he started eating.

Vegeta sat down and Frieza sat a bit away from them. He ate a little, not really feeling any hunger. He heard footsteps and looked over to see Beerus walking over. Beerus yawned, stretching his arms out.

"Whis... what are they doing here?" Beerus asked drowsily as he sat down.

"We just wanted a small snack time after training." Whis said with a warm smile.

"Eh? They haven't given up?" Beerus asked, seeming slightly surprised.

"No, they have not." Whis said with a chuckle, "Do you have any faith in them?"

"Er... not very much." Beerus said as he took a bite of an alien fruit, "But I'm sure there's a little speck of it... somewhere."

Goku smiled and Beerus looked at them.

"Have you two Saiyans reached that blasted new form yet?" Beerus asked.

"No... but we'll get there soon!" Goku said with a shrug.

"Don't you need to get... I dunno... angry?" Beerus asked.

Whis nodded, "Correct."

"How are you gonna get as angry as you need to be?" Beerus asked, "I mean, you were pretty angry when that midget friend of yours died on Namek. And you, Vegeta, you were angry when I hit your wife. You need to be WAY more angry than that to reach the form."

"How can you be so certain?" Frieza asked with a frown.

"I mean, think about it!" Beerus said with a long yawn, "Where are they going to find all that rage? It isn't just there! You need something to build it up! Like... how you Saiyans have big stomachs and eat all my food!"

Both Saiyans froze in place.

"That gets me angry! The most Frieza's eaten now is a piece of Papiro fruit!" Beerus said with a chuckle.

"You're angry?" Whis asked.

"Only if they eat all of it." Beerus muttered as he started eating again.

Frieza chuckled slightly and the Seer flew over in his scepter.

"You got a message." he said with a smile to Whis.

Whis looked and smiled, "Goku."

Goku looked over at the sound of his name.

"You have a message from Chichi."

Goku's face paled and he gulped nervously, "R-Really?"

Whis nodded and a hologram appeared like a TV screen. It showed Chichi glaring at them.

"GOKU! GET HOME NOW!" she basically roared, "YOU'RE 20 MINUTES LATE! DID THAT WHIS FINALLY BREAK YOU?! UGH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE CRIPPLED OR NOT, JUST GET HOME NOW!"

"Wow... she must love you." Frieza snickered sarcastically.

Goku got up quickly, "C-Come on!"

Frieza nodded and got up, placing a hand on Goku's shoulder. Vegeta placed his on Goku's back and they appeared in front of Capsule Corp.. Frieza walked inside and went straight to bed, his limbs feeling like noodles. He lied down and basically passed out.

Training... same as before... but with a motive.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot on my schedule and my internet isn't the best. I hope you have patience with me. I'm trying to rake in ideas, so if you have suggestions, please tell me! That's all for now! See ya!**


	24. Rescue

Daifu glared at the ground as he sat in his room, playing with his thumbs nervously. He heard some yelling and perked up, staring at the door with wide eyes. He heard a pound and whimpered, hiding behind the bed. It got a giant dent then fell down. Daifu peeked out to see Jaco there, looking shaken, but determined.

"J-Jaco?!" Daifu exclaimed. Jaco ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, kid!" he said as he started running. "I'm getting you out of here!"

Daifu started running and saw some other soldiers fighting some of the other soldiers. He stared and ran a bit faster, panting. Jaco looked around then turned, Daifu following close behind. Daifu saw a place where they kept strange white orbs and Jaco grinned.

"We're almost there!"

They got only a few feet away from it when Nektryn stepped in front of the door, blocking their path. Jaco went wide eyed and came to an abrupt stop. Nektryn gave them an icy glare, causing Daifu to feel terrified. He whimpered and Jaco pulled out a gun, but it was shaking in his hands. Nektryn smirked and sighed, crossing his arms.

"Go on," he said as he stepped aside. Jaco went wide eyed and stared. Nektryn snickered and walked to them. "Just remember, you'll never be rid of me, no matter where you are or who you're with..."

Nektryn walked away and Jaco stared with wide eyes. He regained himself and grabbed Daifu running into one of the pods and getting into it. Daifu sat next to him and they launched off.

"Kid... I bet when Frieza sees you, he's gonna-"

Daifu hugged him tightly, smiling and tears of joy running down his face. "T-Thank you..."

Jaco stared then pat him on the head. "No problem..."

* * *

A few hours later...

Frieza sighed as he walked through Capsule Corp., his arms crossed and his tail swaying behind him. He was heading to the living room, where Whis had said they'd meet and leave for training. He arrived and saw Goku and Vegeta already there, talking to each other. He saw Whis already there, enjoying a chocolate sundae with strawberries and whipped cream on top, with a bit of sprinkles. Frieza walked over and Vegeta looked over.

"Alright, we're all here, let's go," he said sternly. Whis nodded and they all put one of their hands on his back. They started travelling and arrived after a few minutes. Frieza sighed and Whis turned to them, smiling happily.

"I have big news!" he said happily. Frieza crossed his arms and nodded. Whis grinned and took another scoop of his sundae, eating it happily.

"We finally rescued Daifu!" he said with his mouth full of ice cream. Frieza went wide eyed and looked around.

"Where is he?!" he exclaimed, looking at Whis. Whis swallowed and looked at Frieza.

"He's back at Capsule Corp.," he said calmly. "Getting a shower, being fed, and being cared for."

Frieza stared then felt a slight smile spread across his face. That kid... Daifu... was finally back! He was back! Goku cheered happily and Vegeta smirked slightly.

"He says he really missed you, Frieza," Whis said as he finished his sundae. "Anyway, let's continue with our training."

Frieza nodded and Whis turned.

"Push ups at 600x gravity sound good?" Whis asked with a chuckle, tapping his scepter on the ground. The gravity increased and Frieza fell to his knees. He took a deep breath and started right away. Goku smiled weakly at him, doing push ups already.

"Hey, I'm glad you got Daifu back..." he said, strained. Frieza nodded.

"Yeah... I was getting worried..."

"I'm sure if Nektryn got his hands on Trunks or little Bulla, Vegeta would go crazy," Goku said with a giggle. Vegeta growled and rolled his eyes. They got to 400 push ups in 4 hours then stopped. Whis flew over, smiling.

"Who's ready for a race?" he asked, lightening up the gravity by 100, leaving it at 500. Frieza nodded and crouched down. Goku and Vegeta got ready too, powering up to the point of not transforming. Frieza did the same and Whis smiled.

"Go."

At that, they ran. Frieza ran, getting to be first in seconds. Goku was third and Vegeta was second. Frieza heard a chuckle and looked over to see Whis wave his staff. He looked ahead of him to see a few obstacles. Lava pit, mountain, and a lake.

"No flying or going around! You have to either jump, climb, or swim!" Whis called. Frieza sighed and jumped over the lava pit. He heard a shriek behind him and looked over to see Goku putting out his flaming gi. He snickered slightly and reached the mountain, climbing it swiftly. He grabbed a ledge and threw himself to the next. He got to the top and jumped down. Once he got about 50 feet above ground, he grabbed onto the mountain. His fist dragged through the mountain and slowly lowered him to the ground. He got down and grinned, continuing running.

"Vegeta's tailing Frieza!" Whis called happily. Frieza went wide eyed and looked behind him to see Vegeta run to his side. Frieza huffed and saw the lake. He reached it and dove in. Vegeta was still beside him. He swam to the shore and got out. Vegeta was still there. He sighed and saw the finish, where Goku and Whis were waiting. He started running slightly faster and Vegeta kicked off. He finished first and Frieza panted heavily, stopping and taking deep breaths.

"Alright! Good job all of you! Now-"

"Sir, ya got a message," Seer said as it flew over. Whis looked over and Frieza lifted his head slightly.

"WHIS!" Bulma shouted angrily. "GET FRIEZA HOME NOW! DAIFU IS FREAKING OUT!"

"Hm..." Whis placed his chin in his hand, thinking.

"NOW!"

"Alright then," Whis said with a smile. "Frieza, would you like to go home?"

Frieza nodded and Whis chuckled.

"Alright, Goku will deliver him," Whis said before the orb went black. "Now, I have something to tell you three."

Frieza and the others nodded. Whis sighed and looked at them seriously.

"I think you three are ready to fight Nektryn," he said sternly. "The battle is in three days... so we'll be training extra."

Frieza stared then nodded. Goku got up and smiled slightly.

"Can't wait!" Goku walked over and put a hand on Frieza's shoulder. They appeared in front of Capsule Corp. and Frieza looked around. Bulma ran out, but stopped in the doorway and covered her nose.

"Goku! You smell like burnt hair!" she exclaimed, squinting. Goku giggled nervously.

"Sorry, got burned by some lava," he said with a smile.

"Frieza!" a familiar voice cried. Frieza looked at the doorway to see Daifu run out and hug him tightly. Frieza hugged back, panting slightly still. Daifu smiled, tears running down his face.

"I-I missed you..."

"I missed you too..." Frieza said with a smile, letting go and placing his hands on his shoulders. "I promise, I'll never let anything like that happen to you ever again."

Daifu smiled and hugged him again. Frieza chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"I bet after training, you can kick Nektryn's butt!" Daifu exclaimed, smiling. Frieza shrugged and got up, taking deep breaths.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" Daifu asked. Frieza looked over and smiled, nodding. Daifu smiled and walked inside with Frieza. They reached the room and Frieza sat next to the bed. Daifu lied down and smiled at him.

"Tell me one of your alien stories," he said happily. Frieza sighed and smiled slightly.

"Alright... this one is about 2 monkey warriors," he said as he rested his chin in his hand. "They're names were Goku and Vegeta."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey, just finished this chapter! I hope you like it cause I put the last of my brain cells in it. I have a sore throat and don't feel good, so I might not be posting for another long while. I'm sorry, but with every chapter, I get writer's block. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm very happy with this story because it was the first thing that came to mind. I'm a Frieza fan, I even wear a Frieza Elite sweatshirt! It is my favorite so far. Anyway, this story came to mind while I was talking with my brother. He helped give me the idea and I am very glad for it. I love you all! See ya later!**


	25. Plans

Frieza stared at the night sky. 3 days until they had to fight Nektryn... and tension was high. Everyone seemed on edge, but Whis, as always, was calm and positive. He sighed and crossed his arms. Would he get his empire back...? Would he even _want_ it back?! He sighed and shook his head, contemplating if he needed it anymore. Let the planets be free? Ruin a his life's work?

He sighed and glared at the ground. To his own surprise, he wanted to stay... he wanted to stay and have a home here. Being good wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

He smirked slightly and looked up at the sky again. If there were any place in the world he would want to stay, it would be here.

* * *

Nektryn stared out into space, a blank expression on his face. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. The room was so quiet... so serene... so calm. It was silence and calmness that Nektryn loved. His plan with the universe would soon go into action. That was if those pesky disciples of Whis didn't interefere, but knowing their allignment, they probably would. He shook his head lightly.

He needed to destroy them all, maybe get one or two on his side. He had heard the tales and thought they were a false... but now he knew each story. Son Goku, son of Bardock and Gine. He had grown up on Earth and defeated Vegeta, Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu. He was known as one of the strongest beings in the universe.

Vegeta, son of King Vegeta, grew up in a life of blood and carnage. He had been known to switch sides and had helped with the defeat of Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu.

Finally, there was Frieza. The one he had stolen the empire from. Frieza grew up rich and blood thirsty. He was a new member of the Z warriors. And he had turned because of a mere child.

Nektryn snickered, smirking out at the stars. Vegeta seemed like an unstable team member, willing to fall to either good or evil. Vegeta did have a wife and children, but that didn't stop him when Babidi took over. All you had to do was chant 'second best' for a while then he would most likely break. Nektryn knew that Vegeta missed the rougher life style. Anyone would. The freedom was unmatched, the fun was the best, the carnage. The feeling when blood rained down from the sky and the look of fear in a weeping widow's eyes.

The doors opening broke Nektryn's state of peace.

"L-Lord Nektryn-"

"Did I give you permission to enter?" Nektrn asked, turning to the servant with a cold hard glare. The servant stared then bowed.

"N-No... my apologies," he murmured.

Nektryn sighed. "What is it you need?"

"Whis has given you a date in which the battle will be set," the minion said sternly. "It's in 3 days time! I humbly suggest we destroy the planet their residing on before-"

"No," Nektrn said smoothly, sitting in his throne.

The servant stared at him with wide eyes. "B-But-"

"The destruction of their planet would only cause rage," Nektryn said sternly. "I want them to be unstable, not full of anger and hate. Besides, they have the magic Dragon Balls that can ressurect anyone at any time."

"S-Sorry, sire," the servant whispered.

"Don't be," Nektryn said with a smirk. "It was a good suggestion, it's just that I have something much bigger planned..."

"M-May I hear it, my lord?" the servant asked, lifting his head slightly.

"No," Nektryn said with a sigh. "I want it to be a surprise..."

"Yes, sire."

"Now, away with you," Nektryn said as he flicked his wrist to the side. The servant nodded and left the room. Nektryn sighed and stared at the ceiling. His plan had a 50 percent chance to work, but the other 50 percent chance to fail. Thankfully, if the plan worked, he would be able to set the heros off into a state of confusion and grief. If it failed, not a thing would change.

Nektryn remembered when Whis first trained him... how clumsy he was and how understanding and patient Whis was. Why couldn't Whis have just agreed with the plan?! Everything would have been better! Their rule would have overtaken the universes! Nektryn would have loved to have Whis by his side, being a royal advisor. But that would never happen. He still remembered when Whis had scolded him as a child for being too rough on a blade of grass. He had to be gentle... but that was never in Nektryn's nature. His hatred for the Saiyans had brought him to fight like them. Merciless, blood thirsty, and tough.

Nektryn heard his door open again and his eyes flicked over, seeing General Ira.

"Report," Nektryn demanded, glaring.

"Sir! Frieza Planet 419 has been captured!" Ira said strongly.

"The ones where the inhabitants could see the future?" Nektryn asked, resting his cheek in his hand.

"Yes, sir! One claimed to know everything we were saying!"

Nektryn stared then shook his head. "Kill them all."

"Yes, sir!" Ira said before leaving.

Nektryn sighed, shaking his head. If they could see the future and know everything, why didn't they stop this? Must not be the brightest of creatures.

Nektryn glared out the window, tapping his finger on the side of his head. He would kill those little disciples. He'd rather die than let that old fool, Whis, let him be spared again. He hoped that if he was defeated, they would just kill him. If not, he'd kill himself. But if he won... he'd spare no one. He'd kill everything those Saiyans love.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hey! I was working hard on this chapter through the month of March and was almost finished, but then I got sick. Stil am sick actually! They say laughter is the best medicine, but I say it's writing! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I might be posting once a month or once every two months. I've come to a major writer's block with this story, so I'll be thinking hard on what to do with it next! And I'm home and have so much free time, the boredom is killing me, so, if you want, review what you think I look like. You don't have to if you don't want to though, I'm just bored out of my mind and need something to read besides IT. I'm writing this on a shared tablet that my brother has most of the time, so I only get it for an hour or two everyday. I'll see you next time!**


	26. Stay With Us, Vegeta!

Frieza glared at the water as he waited. Today was the day... they face Nektryn. Everyone was tense and nervous. Bulma was spending the entire day with Vegeta until the battle came. Trunks and Bulla were doing the same. Daifu didn't leave Frieza's side. Gohan was letting Goku hug Pan, and Goten was hugging him too.

But... Frieza didn't get why. Whis could just kill Nektryn if they lost. And Beerus could too! But... the idea of Daifu dying was still painful... even if they had the Dragon Balls!

Daifu smiled up at him. "You can win, right?"

Frieza looked down at him and nodded. "I'm sure we will."

Daifu grinned. "Yeah! You can do it! I know you can! Cause you're the best of the best!"

Frieza chuckled. "I wouldn't know about that..."

Daifu smiled and Frieza saw Whis walk over.

"It's time," Whis said with a smile. "Good luck."

Goku and Vegeta were behind him, seeming about as tense as they looked. Frieza looked at them and nodded, ruffling Daifu's hair before walking over. He put his hand on Whis's back and waved at Daifu before they teleported. Frieza looked around, seeing all the good memories with Daifu. He stared then sighed, seeing one where he was still Emperor. But... he didn't get proud or angry at the sight of it... he didn't care to be honest.

He stared then they arrived on a planet. Frieza looked around and noticed they were outside of a planet. He stared and saw Nektryn a few yards away, smirking at them. Frieza glared slightly and Whis sighed.

"Nektryn, you still have the chance to-"

"Shut it," Nektrn said with a chuckle. "I don't need your mercy."

Whis stared then looked at the others. "Good luck."

Goku smiled and nodded. Vegeta gave a small nod and Frieza nodded. Whis waved then disappeared. Frieza turned to Nektryn and saw he had disappeared. They went wide eyed and looked around to see Nektryn appear in front of them. Frieza flew back and growled, glaring at him.

Nektryn smirked and Goku and Vegeta went Super Saiyan God.

"What?" Nektryn asked with a chuckle. "Am I not good enough for your blue form?"

Frieza growled and charged at Nektryn. Nektryn blocked his punch and blocked Vegeta and Goku's kicks. He smirked then let out a war cry as he powered up. The three comrades were knocked back. Frieza stared with wide eyes and his fists clenched. He could see Goku and Vegeta trying to get angry and charged at Nektryn. Nektryn smirked at him and punched him in the face. Frieza grabbed his ankle with his tail and threw him to the side, growling.

Nektryn stopped himself and snickered. "Is someone angry about their empire?"

"Shut up!" Frieza shouted, trying to punch, but missing. Nektryn flipped back and held his arms out to the side, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Frieza stared then saw 2 black chis form in his hands. They shot out, the two combining into one then splitting off into three. Frieza went wide eyed and it hit each of them in the chest.

3 clones appeared. They all had dark auras, pure red eyes, and black markings on their faces. Frieza stared with wide eyes, the Saiyans seeming equally as surprised. Nektryn laughed and the clones launched forward. Frieza started fighting with his, growling angrily.

"You could go back to ruling your empire," the clone said with a snicker. "Rule as one of Nektryn's generals."

"SHUT UP!" Frieza shouted angrily, kicking the clone away. The clone flew back then charged. Frieza blocked a few of the punches then noticed Vegeta was completely silent... but the clone was speaking.

"Remember how fun it was to go out into space and destroy planets?" the clone asked, grinning. "You could go straight back to that if you went under Emperor Nektryn's rule. The way things used to be! Kakarot and Frieza would be dead! YOU could be the strongest on Earth for once!"

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted, jumping up to avoid the clone's punch. "Don't listen to him!"

"Think of it!" the clone laughed. "The carnage! The adrenaline! Don't you feel your Saiyan blood rushing!? Become the KING you were meant to be!"

Vegeta remained silent, but seemed slightly interested. Frieza growled and punched his own clone.

"Vegeta, if you change sides, I swear, I will SKIN YOU!" Frieza shouted.

Vegeta growled slightly.

"You see?" the clone hissed. "They don't even care!"

Frieza growled and saw his own clone disappear. He frowned and looked around quickly. He felt a sudden jab in his back and went wide eyed, staggering forward. He turned to see the clone smirking at him.

''You won't have your friend for very much longer," the clone said with a grin, nodding toward Vegeta. "He'll join us soon enough."

Frieza growled angrily and looked at Vegeta. He had the same expression has before, blank... as if he was contemplating something.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted it to kinda end on a cliffhanger. Hehehe. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next time!**


	27. Done For You

Frieza punched his clone in the face. The clone staggered and Frieza looked over at Vegeta. Vegeta was same as before... thinking about accepting the offer.

Frieza growled and kicked his clone away. The clones all gathered to Nektryn and disappeared. Frieza stared as Nektryn held his hand out to them.

"Frieza, Vegeta, I can sense the urge within you," Nektryn said with a smirk. "The urge to go back to your dark and evil ways."

Frieza glared at him, but he felt something... he wanted to go back. He REALLY wanted to go back. He glared at the ground and crossed his arms.

"The adrenaline," Nektryn said as he closed his open hand into a fist. "The power... you both want it back."

Goku looked at Frieza then at Vegeta. He frowned.

"Guys... you can't seriously be considering this," he said with a surprised expression.

Vegeta glared at Goku.

"Vegeta, you can be stronger than Goku on my side," Nektryn said with a chuckle. "And Frieza, I wouldn't mind giving you a small part of the empire to rule over."

Frieza's eyes widened slightly and Goku looked at him.

"Don't!" he exclaimed. "It's all lies!"

Frieza took a deep breath and started thinking of Daifu. The evil temptation washed away inside of his mind. He glared at Nektryn and shook his head, smirking.

"I don't want any of it," he said as he crouched down, ready to attack.

Nektryn frowned slightly and Vegeta smirked.

"I'd rather get stronger than Kakarot naturally," he said as he put his guard up.

Nektryn growled and Goku grinned.

"Yeah! You see this?" Goku asked with a grin. "This is the strongest three disciples of Whis!"

Nektryn growled and they all charged. Frieza threw a punch at Nektryn's head, but Nektryn dodged. Frieza felt a headache start to form and growled, kicking Nektryn in the jaw. Nektryn went wide eyed and growled, staggering back. The headache disappeared and Frieza launched right back into the fight.

Frieza grabbed Nektryn by the ankle with his tail and pulled him up. Nektryn growled and let out a war cry, knocking them all back with his powerful aura. Frieza looked at Goku, who was already smiling at him. Frieza sighed and nodded.

Goku grinned and grabbed Frieza's ankles, spinning him around. Frieza crossed his arms and Goku let him go. Frieza went launching at Nektryn. Nektryn growled and Frieza smirked, punching at him. Nektryn dodged, but Frieza was able to grab him with his tail. Nektryn's eyes widened and Frieza was able to stop. He threw Nektryn down, but Nektryn was able to stop himself.

Goku and Vegeta both charged, overwhelming Nektryn. Nektryn dodged their punches quickly and Frieza quickly went behind him, grabbing his neck with his tail. Nektryn went wide eyed and Frieza started squeezing, punching him in the back while doing so.

Nektryn growled and kicked backward, twisting out of the choke hold. Frieza staggered back and Nektryn jumped up, charging a powerful chi blast.

"DEMON GUN!" he shouted, charging it.

"KAMEHAME..." Goku shouted, charging his blast.

"FINAL..." Vegeta hollered, the blast forming in his hands.

"DEATH CANNON..." Frieza hollered, raising his index finger to the sky.

"FIIIIIRRRE!"

"HAAAAAAAAH!"

"FLAAAASH!"

"FIIIIRRREE!"

The blasts all connected and Frieza growled, pushing his forward. They were all at equal power. Goku and Vegeta seemed to be really pushing it. Frieza glanced at them then glared at Nektryn.

They needed Super Saiyan Primal...

Frieza growled and looked at the others. "Let go of your blasts!"

"What?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Just jump out of the way!" Frieza shouted. "We can't keep this up!"

Goku stared then nodded. Vegeta nodded and they all quickly let go of their blasts, jumping away.

Frieza saw Nektryn growl and glared at him. Nektryn charged at them. Frieza growled and flew over to Goku. Nektryn threw a flurry of punches at them. Frieza dodged a few, but got hit by most. He staggered back and saw Nektryn started to charge another blast.

"YOU ALL DIE NOW!" he shouted as his aura knocked them back.

"W-What's he doing?!" Vegeta shouted.

Frieza recognized the move and went wide eyed. "He's going to use his ultimate move, Hell's Fire! It hits anything within 50 lightyears!"

"How are we supposed to survive that?!" Goku exclaimed.

Frieza looked at them then at Nektryn. He growled and flew toward him.

"FRIEZA!" Goku and Vegeta shouted.

Frieza got 7 yards close to Nektryn and took a deep breath, charging his chi. He rose his arms up and a barrier formed around them. He heard Goku and Vegeta shouting and looked over. They stared at him with wide eyes and he smiled slightly.

"Stupid monkeys..." he muttered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"HELL'S FIRE!" Nektryn roared.

Frieza took a deep breath and the barrier got stronger as the attack hit.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

"FRIEZA!" Goku shouted as the blast hit. He heard Nektryn roaring... but he couldn't hear Frieza. The barrier withered away and Nektryn stood in the middle. He looked at the two then started laughing.

"The fool!" he laughed. "Sacrificing himself to save you two!"

"Y-You..." Vegeta growled, his fists clenching.

"You two weren't even that special to him," Nektryn chuckled. "You two killed him!"

"H-He was still our friend..." Goku growled, breathing heavily.

His nails digged into his palms. Rage was all he could feel. Rage. Grief. Adrenaline.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Goku roared, powering up.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yeah. I killed Frieza. Sorry 'bout that, but I've got BIG plans. The finale is coming close, so I hope you guys have liked the story! I really like how it's developed. Well, thanks for reading! Bye!**


	28. Super Saiyan Primal

Goku let out a war cry, sounding animalistic. He seemed blinded by rage. This jerk couldn't just kill and get away with it anymore...

Goku felt himself start to fade away, rage fully controlling him. The same was happening to Vegeta. Nektryn rolled his eyes and kicked them both down to the planet. They crashed down, starting to transform.

* * *

Nektryn flew down, frowning. They were twitching madly, transforming.

Although Goku and Vegeta were hunched over, Nektryn could see they had grown to be 9 feet tall... maybe more. Their ears grew to have pointed tips. The Saiyans althetic muscles grew to be disgustingly large. Nektryn noticed their hair was much longer, similair to Super Saiyan Three, but it was more coarse, wild, unkempt and pitch black. Unlike Vegeta, Goku had messy bangs. Black sprouted from the root of the fur on their tails, making the entire tail turn pitch black. Nektryn saw Goku punch the ground in pain... his entire forearm was black, the fingers ending in long talons. Vegeta looked to the sky, his eyes closed as he roared in pain. Black, boiling hot tears ran down his cheeks. The tears sizzled and creating scars leading from his eyes to his jawline. His teeth had become much sharper, the canines longer than the rest. Nektryn took a few steps back, fear starting to creep up his spine.

Nektryn stared. The planet was dim, but enough to see them. He watched as they slowly stopped twitching, but they were still trembling. Nektryn could hear their shaky breathing and his fists clenched in fear. He then realized the tears were dripping on the ground and smirked, starting to laugh.

"Monkeys! Are you crying for your little friend?!" he laughed. "How pathetic!"

Both the Saiyans' heads snapped up. Nektryn went wide eyed. Their eyes... they had turned purely a glowing yellow. It seemed to dim the light around them, as if absorbing it. The eyes reminded Nektryn of a feral animal... a hungry animal. He could see each emotion. There was grief, hatred, the deep sorrow for their loss... but above all... Nektryn saw rage. It seemed to be all around them. Rage. Nektryn could sense the anger and hatred in their eyes.

The aura that surrounded them was like faint flames, but it was so close to their skin, it looked like they were glowing figures in the darkness. Nektryn stared into their eyes, speechless.

Suddenly, the auras disappeared. Nektryn went wide eyed and saw the glowing eyes... circling him... like starved animals. Nektryn's eyes widened and turned his head side to side, hearing low growling like a lion.

One lunged forward, the aura reappearing. It was Vegeta. The speed was too much for Nektryn to register. Vegeta bit onto Nektryn's shoulder, blood gushing out from the wound. Nektryn's eyes widened and he let out a loud scream of agony. Vegeta tore at the flesh, biting it off. Goku pounced over and latched onto Nektryn's arm with his teeth. Nektryn quickly powered up, knocking them back a few feet. He panted heavily and stepped back.

Goku let out an animalistic snarl, on all fours. Vegeta gripped the ground with his black talons, foaming from the mouth. Nektryn panted heavily and growled, shooting energy blasts at them. The Hell's Fire technique was supposed to kill them! He didn't have enough to try again... he would have to stall them somehow.

Nektryn took a deep breath. "S-Saiyans... w-we can make a deal! You get your friend back with those Dragon Balls! You get part of my empire once I get it all!"

They seemed to not understand him. Goku roared and charged forward. Nektryn shot a blast, but it seemed to disappear against Goku's aura. Goku bit into Nektryn's knee, ripping the lower half of his leg off. Nektryn screamed in pain and fell backward. Vegeta charged over and bit onto his arm, tearing it off.

"P-Please! HAVE MERCY!" Nektryn screamed. "YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN! I'LL BECOME GOOD! I'M SORRY!"

Goku roared and slashed at his face. Nektryn screamed in pain, covering his now empty eye socket. Vegeta slashed into Nektryn's stomach, cutting it clean open.

* * *

Whis stared with wide eyes into the crystal ball. They had achieved Super Saiyan Primal... but now they weren't themselves. They were animals. The adults were watching around him. They were at Capsule Corp. to watch, the children all playing outside. Chichi stared with wide eyes, a hand over her heart.

"T-That's not my husband..." she whispered, barely even audible. Whis sighed and looked back at the screen. They were eating the corpse... even fighting over fleshy parts. Bulma averted her eyes, walking to the bathroom while gagging.

Whis let out a long sigh. Nektryn... the once innocent and sweet young boy, had turned into a monster... and he got a monster's death. The Saiyans looked at each other and Goku growled. Whis went wide eyed and Vegeta snarled at Goku. Goku roared and tackled him, biting into his shoulder.

"No!" Whis shouted, quickly trying to teleport over. It was going to take one minute... by then, they could both have killed each other.

Whis growled, teleporting. He looked into the crystal ball on his scepter and saw them fighting. Vegeta had 4 talons in Goku's arm, creating large wounds. Goku was roaring and biting at Vegeta's collarbone. Whis growled and tried to speed up the teleportation. Vegeta slashed Goku across the chest, creating a large amount of bleeding. Goku roared and clawed at Vegeta's face, creating a four wounds leading from the forehead to his cheeks. Vegeta howled in pain and backed away slightly, growling angrily.

Whis arrived and quickly knocked them both out. They fell, slowly turning back to their normal selves. Whis stared then took a deep breath, grabbing them by the arms and teleporting back to Capsule Corp.

He arrived in a minute and Bulma ran out.

"Vegeta!" she exclaimed.

"Get senzus," Whis said sternly. Bulma stopped and nodded, running inside. Whis set them in the infirmary and they both got provided with a senzu.

Goku sat up and rubbed his head, looking around. "Hey... what happened?"

Whis stared then sighed. "You won."

Vegeta sat up and frowned. "But... Frieza died..."

"Yes, he did..." Whis said sadly.

Goku glared at the ground and sighed. "At least we won..."

* * *

A few minutes ago...

Frieza stared with wide eyes into the television screen. He was sitting on King Yemma's giant coffee cup that held his pencils. King Yemma stared with wide eyes as Goku and Vegeta tore into Nektryn like rabid dogs.

"Jesus Christ..." Yemme muttered.

"They do know they can wish me back... right?" Frieza asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Guess not," Yemma said as he straightened his papers. "Well! They will remember sooner or later!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This is the second to last chapter! The last one is just filler. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a glorious day! My bro is god of monsters, so he helped me with the look of Super Saiyan Primal! Bye!**


	29. The End

Goku sighed as he sat on the couch. He knew they could wish Frieza back... but losing a friend always hurt. Vegeta seemed tense as well. It had only been a day since they returned from their battle with Nektryn and they felt exhausted. It had taken so much chi, their bodies needed days, perhaps months, to recover.

Since they were barely able to walk to the kitchen for food, the others had gone out to find the Dragon Balls. They had insisted that they rest, even though the two wanted to help. They wanted to help bring Frieza back, but as soon as they tried to fly, they would nearly pass out!

"Boys!" Whis called. "We've got 3 of the Dragon Balls! We're almost ready to wish Frieza back!"

Goku smiled. "That's great!"

His voice was kind of scratchy, and it hurt to speak. He coughed slightly and lied back on the couch, rubbing his throat. Vegeta sighed and looked at Goku.

"Just don't talk, you clown," he growled.

Goku grinned. "Vegeta, don't be such a Squidward."

Vegeta glared at him. Goku grinned and glanced at the tv, which was playing Spongebob. Goku laughed then started up in a coughing fit. He hacked and rubbed his throat, shuddering. Daifu walked over with 2 glasses of water and gave each of them one.

"Thank you very much," Goku said, quickly taking a drink .

Daifu smiled. "Not a problem!"

Goku emptied the glass then set it down next to him. "So, you're Frieza's son, right?"

Daifu shrugged. "I guess..."

"Don't worry! We can wish him back!" Goku said quietly, making sure he didn't hurt his voice again. "There's a thing called Dragon Balls here, and they grant 2 wishes!"

Daifu smiled. "So, Mister Frieza can come back?"

Goku nodded and Daifu grinned.

"I-I thought he'd be gone forever!" Daifu said happily. "B-But he'll be back by tonight from what Bulma says!"

Goku nodded and Daifu ran off.

"Sweet kid, huh?" Goku said with a smile, leaning back on the chair. Vegeta nodded and changed the channel to an animal show. Goku frowned as he watched a hyena chase some sort of deer looking thing.

* * *

A few hours later...

Goku walked out of Capsule Corp to see Shenron being summoned by Bulma. He smiled and saw Vegeta stumble out of the house. The magical dragon shot off into the sky and looked down at them as the sky darkened.

"I am the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, what are your wishes?"

"Restore Frieza's body then bring him back to life!" Bulma said simply.

Shenron's eyes glowed for a few seconds then Goku saw Frieza appear in front of the Dragon Balls.

Goku grinned and saw Daifu run over, hugging Frieza tightly. Frieza looked confused.

"You're back!" Goku managed to cough out.

Frieza smiled slightly and nodded. "I guess I am..."

Daifu smiled up at him. "I got worried..."

Frieza nodded. "So, did I."

He glared at Goku and Vegeta. "I thought you monkeys were going to kill each other."

Goku scratched behind his head nervously. "Yeah... can't remember much about that!"

* * *

Frieza smiled and shook his head slightly as everyone started laughing. Everyone here was like a part of a big family... and soon, Frieza found himself laughing too.

He had joined this freaky family... and he couldn't be happier.

His empire was gone... his life work ruined... but he didn't care.

The only thing that mattered was this weird teamwork.

This chaotic sportsmanship.

This Cold Friendship.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this took so long! The month has been busy and I had to type this without a wireless keyboard, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. So this is the last chapter! I don't have much to say except thank you. Im going to miss this fan fiction. It was the first I ever posted! Im proud of it. So, I hope you all enjoyed A Cold Friendship. Goodbye.**


End file.
